Fuego vs Agua
by BBF CULLENISTA 100
Summary: los culle , los hale y los swan regresan a su pueblo natal ahi encontarran amor y rivalidades hay una leyenda alrededor de estas familias y poderes sobrenaturales . ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Fuego vs agua

Prefacio.

Esto no es normal, rayos que me pasaba sentía mi cuerpo sumergirse y volteé y vi el cuerpo de Alice alado de mi sufría ella sufría y después vi a Edward el su cuerpo ardía en llamas y estaba preocupada ¿preocupada del enemigo?

No ,no,,no esto debe de ser un sueño.

Aquí acaba este primer capitulo no sean malos por fis dejen sus comentarios malos bueno espero escribir mañana o el jueves sale muchos besos y nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**La llegada**

Yo nunca pensé que fuera anormal, a decir verdad siempre fui normal me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo un hermano que es mi mellizo se llama Ememtt tenemos 17 años yo soy delgada no muy alta de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate y mi hermano es alto, fornido en una sola palabra un oso.

Mis padres son Charlie Swan es policía y mi madre Renne Swan es Antropóloga y no sé cómo se conocieron pero en fin.

Nací en un pueblo llamado Forks y ahora regresábamos después de 17 años de no haber ido hay.

La verdad no fue difícil de dejar nuestro hogar en Arizona ya que Emmett y yo siempre fuimos los raros o era así como yo me sentía siempre éramos el y yo nos sentábamos en las mismas mesas trabajábamos juntos comíamos juntos y teníamos clases juntos y bueno por ese motivo no teníamos amigos. A decir verdad yo era la inteligente y Emmett el atleta.

Al salir de casa nos dirigimos al Aeropuerto para tomar el avión, mis padres ya se encontraban allí.

-carillo ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto mi madre muy triste

-bien nos despedimos de los profesores-dijo Emmett muy contento

-no se preocupen chicos ahí encontraran amigos , se los aseguro-dijo mi padre muy seguro de sí mismo

-mami yo conseguiré mas amigos que bella verdad '?

Em. y sus tonterías por dios que no podía aguantarse.

-Em. por que no te callas claro que tendré mas amigos que tu

-bueno ,bueno, pero me presentaras a una amiga cierto

-no Em ni lo creas te la presento y no me vuelve a hablar del susto que le metes.

-que si me la presentaras.

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-BASTA! NIÑOS

Nos grito mi madre

-cada uno tendrá sus amigos entendido y no hay discusión de q se presenten entendido?

-si -dijimos al unisonio

-Bueno chicos es hora de marcharnos

Y subimos al avión para mi gran fortuna me toco al lado de Em , por dios ronca como un oso se me olvidaba es uno .

Al aterrizar nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles de ahí nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar, mis padres nos dijeron que nos mudábamos porque mi padres ya quería un sitio tranquilo donde vivir y acepto el puesto de jefe de policía de forks .íbamos pasando el paisaje y todo era verdes los arboles, el suelo y me preguntaba acaso también ¿el aire es verde? Creo que Em. lo pensó igual, eso es otra de las cosas que hacemos juntos pensar si a si como lo escuchan es como si estuviéramos conectados algo por el estilo , pero dejémoslo así.

-hijos ya llegamos –bajamos de la casa y me di cuenta que estábamos en un bosque y la casa estaba en medio de este bosque pero era hermosa grande pero hermosa y alado había dos casa igual de grandes que la de nosotros .

-Wowowowo fue lo único que pude decir es bella mama a quien se la compraron a josh Cluny o a quien?

-nada de eso bella esta es la casa donde tu padre nació

-oooooooooooooohhh –fue lo único que pude decir

Y entonces paso Em. me empujo

-APURATE BELLA QUE TE QUITO TU HABITACION¡-y se fue corriendo

-no te preocupes bella tus cosas ya están en tu habitación, así que sube sin apresúrate.

-si mama -y subí a mi habitación, pero había muchas así que empecé a abrir cada una y todas estaban amuebladas y limpias, hasta que la encontré mi recamara era hermosa en un tono de morado la mitad de la pared con otro tono la otra mitad y mis libros estaban en sus cajas y mi cama era grande con sabanas moradas todo combinaba.

Me recosté y empecé a soñar

Sentía como mi cuerpo se desasía o se hundía volteaba a lado y vi a una persona en llamas intente levantarme, pero no pude mi cuerpo se hundía y …desperté.

Salí de mi habitación , y me encontré con Emmett.

-bella dice mama que te apures que en media hora vamos a cenar con unos amigos

-claro. Claro Em pero otra cosa

-sip bella?

-¿sabes quiénes son esos amigos?

-no , no , lo se

Me fui a mi habitación, tome unos pantalones azules y una blusa azul y me metí al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

Baje 20 min mas tarde y ahí se encontraba ya Em y mi padre , solo faltaba mi madre.

Unos minutos más tarde bajo y Emmett y yo nos dijimos hacia el garaje pero mis padres no yo me pare y les pregunte

-¿Qué no vamos ir a cenar?

-por supuesto bella

-entonces porque no vamos en nuestro auto

-a eso , bueno es una cena con los vecinos

-¿VECINOS? pensé que no teníamos-y así era pensé que estas casas estaban vacías.

-A pues vamos ir a cenas con ellos

-ok, ok ya entendí

-EMMETT¡ -grite a todo pulmón

-SIP – volvió a gritar

-ven ya nos vamos

-¿Qué?

-ahí emmett no me lo agás repetir

-ok, ok

Salimos rumbo a la casa vecina al llegar nos abrió una señora de la edad de nuestros padres y nos saludo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola char's

-Hola René

-Hola señora Culle

-por dios Charlie todavía sigues con eso solo soy Esme

-está bien señora ESME

-Que voy hacer contigo, pero bueno

-este Esme ellos son Bella y Emmett

-HOOHO si los recuerdo, como han crecido desde la última vez que los vi.

-si si hace mucho que no nos veíamos

-pero bueno en un momento Llega Carlisle , fue a recoger a los chicos .

-van a venir los Hale?-pregunto mi padre

-por supuesto ellos llegaron hace como dos semanas

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y la señora Esme fue a abrirla.

AQUÍ ACABA SE QUE NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN PERO COMPRENDAN HACE AÑOS QUE NO HACIA HISTORIAS Y BUENO GARCIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO Y TAMBIEN POR LO DE DECIRME LO DE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES Q EN SI NO LO IVA ASUBIR PERO BUENO GRACIAS DETODOMODOS Y LES JURO Q YA EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO ABRA ACCION Y NO SERA TAN ABURRIDO COMO ESTE SE LOS JURO Y YO CREO QUE LO SUBO EL SABADO ES Q MAÑANA ES LA CLAUSURA DE MI GENERACION Y EL VIERNES VOY AL CIEN A VER ECLIPSE ASI QUE LO SUBO EL SABADO SALE ADIOS Y PORFIS NO SEAN TAN MALAS YA PRONTO SERA LO BUENO .


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**La cena**

Hola a todas espero q este capítulo si les guste y espero que mí también pues hay va.

La señora Esme fue y abrió la puerta y entraron un señor rubio y una señora rubia detrás de ellos venían dos chicos, una chica espectacular y un chico muy bien parecido.

-Hola Carlos-dijo mi padre al ver entrar a las personas

-Charlie y René cuanto tiempo sin verlos

-Oh Carlos apenas 17 años sin vernos-contesto mi madre

-Cierto, Cierto y díganme es verdad que vienen a vivir aquí?

-Si ya sabes cansado de Arizona, eso no es lo mío –contesto mi padre

Y volvieron a tocar la puerta , pero esta vez entro un señor rubio y detrás venia una chica , con cara de duendecillo y después un chico muy apuesto pero sentí un choqué eléctrico cuando él me miro a los ojos.

-Hoh por fin llegas Carlisle

-Claro corazón no encontraba a los chicos en el Aeropuerto

-Oho mis niños , los e extrañado mucho -y se dirigió a los chicos recién llegados

-Igual mama –dijeron los chicos

-Pues bueno al estar ya todos reunidos porque no pasamos a la mesa

-Claro, claro, estoy ansioso de ver lo que cocinaste-dijo mi padre

-Pero antes, las presentaciones ¿cierto?

-Cierto -dijeron los adultos

-Nosotros somos Charlie, René Swan estos –nos señalo con la cabezas –son nuestros amados hijos Isabella y Emmett-nos presento mi padre , pude observar que el chico de cabello cobrizo se me quedaba viendo , pero no con ojos de amor si no con ojos de odio , frustración o algo ,pude notar que yo me encontraba en una pose defensiva , como cuando esperas que te den el primer golpe.

-Nosotros somos Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen y estos son mis retoños –señalo hacia la chica duende y el chico de cabello cobrizo.-son Alice y Edward –me quede viéndolo fijamente era como si nos estuviéramos retando con la mirada.

-Nosotros somos Carlos Hale y Heidi Hale y somos padres de Rosalie y Jasper –después de eso nos fuimos a cenar comimos espagueti (fue lo único que se me ocurrió)y después de cenar nos fuimos a la sala .

-¿Qué les pareció el pueblo? el señor cullen

-No ha cambiado nada desde que nos fuimos verdad-afirmo mi padre

-Cierto nada de nada

-Y que les parece si hoy se quedan sus hijos aquí, para que se vayan conociendo –pregunto la señora Cullen .

-Mmmm no lo sé –contesto mi madre

-¿Qué dices bella te quedas o no?-lo estaba analizando, si me quedo tendré nuevas a migas , si no me la pasaren encerrada todo el día –claro mama me quiero quedar

-Entonces yo también contesto Em

-Ok entonces vayan por sus cosas

Y salimos de la casa de los cullen directos a nuestra casa, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas, yo cogí el anillo que mi abuela me avía dado, tiene un diamante incrustado de color azul y el de Emmett es de color café , antes de morir mi abuela nos hizo prometerle que siempre lo tendríamos puesto , así que aceptamos por su ultima voluntad. Salí de mi ensoñación y Salí de mi habitación , ya abajo me esperaba mi hermano .

-Apúrate Bella –dijo ya un poco inquieto

-Si ya vámonos

-¿Em?

-Si

-¿Llevas tu anillo?-lo tenía que saber si él no cumplía con su promesa.

-Claro que si lo llevo ¿Qué acaso tu no?

-Por supuesto que si lo llevo sabes muy bien que lo tenemos que llevar

-Bueno, Bueno ya vámonos

Y salimos de casa con nuestra ropa , nos fuimos directo con nuestros vecinos ,llegamos al frente de la puerta y sin tocar se abrió, detrás de la puerta apareció la señora Cullen

-Oh chicos ya regresaron, Bella, Alice te espera es su recamara segundo piso a la derecha, y tu Em , Edward esta en su habitación tercer piso a la derecha.

-Claro –respondimos con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno chicos espero que se sientan como en su casa

Y me dirigí hacia el segundo piso , Em se fue al tercero , así que toque y recibí una respuesta inmediata.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo Bella

-A si Bella, pasa -y fui arrastrada literalmente hasta quedar en medio de la habitación. Ahí ya se encontraba Rosalie , sí creo que ese era su nombre , creo que perderé toda mi autoestima con tan solo acercarme a ella.

-Qué bueno que llegas, sabes estaba platicando con Ros acerca de su vida –me dijo una Alice muy contenta .

-Bueno, bueno continua Rose

-Como estaba contando, nací aquí en Forks , pero después de nacida nos mudamos a Canadá ahí viví hasta que nos mudamos aquí .Mi hermano Jasper es mi mellizo y mi papa es o bueno va a hacer director de la preparatoria , tenemos apenas dos días de haber llegado .

-Bueno, ya que llegaste hasta el último Bella serás la ultima

-Claro –no tenía intenciones de seguir

-Bueno nosotros también nacimos aquí y de igual manera nos mudamos a unos poco días de haber nacido, pero nosotros a Chicago, ahí viví hasta que nos mudamos aquí hace apenas tres días .Mi padre es doctor.

-Vas Bella te toca a ti –me dijo Alice muy desesperada

-Ok, ok bueno yo igual naci aquí y nos mudamos a Arizona viví ahí hasta este día, por que nos venimos para acá, pues porque mi padre necesitaba relajarse y va a ser el Jefe de Policía.

Después de eso nos pusimos a platicar acerca de nuestros hermanos y de cómo eran, de cómo eran nuestros gustos, al final terminamos en la cama de Alice llena de Revistas y al fin y en cuenta terminamos siendo muy buenas amigas.

Ya de lo cansadas que estábamos nos quedamos, en la cama de Alice ya que era muy grande de esta manera Ros en el lado de la ventana, Alice en medio y yo de lado de la puerta, tan pronto como puse la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida, después de un rato me despertó un brillo que venía de mi mano, donde traía puesto el anillo.

Rápidamente me lo quite y lo estuve analizando hasta que se me resbalo de los dedos y se me callo, siguió girando hasta salir de la habitación de Alice , lo seguí hasta afuera , pero siguió rodando hasta que fue a dar al primer piso , lo seguí y salió al patio trasero que da hacia el bosque , lo seguí ya que era muy importante para mí , no me di cuenta que me había adentrado demasiado al bosque , hasta que el anillo se detuvo y dejo de brillar.

De repente seguí a algo o alguien que me acorralaba contra un árbol, cerré los ojos cuando sentí el impacto y después los volví a abrir y, me encontré a cara a cara con Edward.

-¿Q..que haces aquí?-le dije casi en un susurro y tartamudeando.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti

Pues que mas me quedaba le iba responder con la verdad aunque no me lo creyera –Pues amam mi anillo rodo hasta aquí.-me vio como si estuviera loca.

-Claro, claro y yo cuando desperté, estaba en el bosque (sonó como una forma de respuesta de cómo había llegado el hasta aquí)

-¿A si que tu eres Bella o Ros ?-que no lo sabía por dios nos habían presentado hace apenas unas cuantas horas y ni siquiera puso atención.

-Soy Bella –pero que despistado

-A si perdón es que estaba un poco despistado –un poco diría mucho

-Pero dime ¿qué haces a la mitad del bosque ?¿a media noche?

-No tú dime ¿qué haces en el bosque? –contra ataque

-No te pienso dar explicaciones, no eres nada de mí –me contesto con un poco de rencor en su voz

-Pues entonces yo tampoco pienso darte explicaciones –me gire para irme di unos cuantos pasos y caí al piso, escuche como Edward venía detrás de mí, al tratarme de levantar me di cuenta que había una pequeña división, entonces me puse a medio sacudirles las hojas y descubrí que era una puerta .

-¿Qué haces '?-me pregunto Edward a unos pasos atrás de mi.

-¿Qué se supone, que vez que estoy haciendo?-le conteste un poco intrigada por esa puerta.

-No lo sé –puso cara de pensativo, me voltee a encararlo-¿Qué no piensas ayudarme , te piensas quedar toda la noche ahí?-le señale la manija que había encontrado , el asintió ,pero con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

La abrimos y tenía unos escalones , por donde bajamos ,las paredes estaban tan grandes que podíamos pasar ambos ,me dio miedo porque este lugar estaba a obscuras y me agarre de la mano de Edward que este ni se inmuto de mi contacto , entonces llegamos al final de el pasillo ,topándonos con otra puerta pero esta tenía unos símbolos que no pude identificar , pero con mi sentido del tacto pude saber que eran símbolos , entonces Edward abrió la puerta y al entrar nos encontramos con…..

HASTA AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO NO SENA TAN MALA SI , SOY PRIMERIZA Y YA LES DIJE Q EN ESTE SI HABI ACCION QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS , ESTOY MEJORANDO? PORFA NO SEAN MALAS


	4. LA HABITACION

**Capitulo 4.**

**La habitación y el despertar de los poderes.**

LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO.

No lo sé –puso cara de pensativo, me voltee a encararlo-¿Qué no piensas ayudarme, te piensas quedar toda la noche ahí?-le señale la manija que había encontrado, el asintió, pero con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

La abrimos y tenía unos escalones, por donde bajamos, las paredes estaban tan grandes que podíamos pasar ambos, me dio miedo porque este lugar estaba a obscuras y me agarre de la mano de Edward que este ni se inmuto de mi contacto , entonces llegamos al final de el pasillo ,topándonos con otra puerta pero esta tenía unos símbolos que no pude identificar , pero con mi sentido del tacto pude saber que eran símbolos , entonces Edward abrió la puerta y al entrar nos encontramos con…..

Una habitación muy hermosa en las cuatro paredes tenían muchos cuadros, eran realmente hermosos, me fui a ver uno donde posaban seis chicos con unos anillos puestos que eran idénticos al mío se veían tan felices , me gire y vi a Edward viendo uno donde todo estaba envuelto en llamas , no se cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí ,pero la verdad me sentía bien , se sentía una paz inmensa , que no la podría describir , pero en este preciso momento mis parpados se estaban cerrando , así que decidí irme ya.

-¿Edward?-dije al no verlo

-¿Edward ?¿Donde estas?-me estaba asustando mucho , demasiado .

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, yo…..ya me quiero ir, tengo demasiado sueño –le dije bostezando.

-No, si quieres vete tú yo todavía no me quiero ir –me contesto en un tono molesto.

-Pues esta bien quédate porque yo me largo –Salí demasiado enojada , pues quien se creía , yo solamente quería irme de ese lugar, si aceptaba que era hermosa esa habitación ,pero no iba a aceptar que una persona bipolar me tratara de ese modo yo solo quería ser cortes , pero no el abre su bocota y aparte ¿por qué estaba enojado conmigo? Yo solo le dije que me quería ir y además ni siquiera me conoce para tratarme de esa manera .También aceptaba que él era guapo si pero lo que tiene de guapo , lo tiene de bipolar y loco.

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen ni siquiera me di cuenta a la hora que entre a la recamara de Alice no sé si era porque está realmente enojada o ya me estaba quedando dormida .Por suerte y ninguna se despertó en mi ausencia , me metí a la cama ,y me quede dormida rápidamente.

Al día siguiente desperté un poco perturbada y preocupada, no sé si lo que viví ayer fue real o fue mi imaginación. Analice cada escena que recordaba y cuestione un poco mi integridad psicológica, pero hice una lista mental.

Fue un sueño porque:

1-Me encontré a Edward, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya soñaba con él , que locura.

2-Estaba en el bosque, yo en el bosque es como poner a un perro y a un gato en una habitación se hace un caos.

3- Encontré una puerta que conducía a una habitación, haber solo en mis sueños puede haber algo así a quien se le va a ocurrir en su sano juicio esconder una puerta en medio del bosque , según yo las puertas se hicieron para abrirse y no para esconderse .

Bien creo que este punto de que fue un sueño quedo analizado ahora pasemos al siguiente.

No fue un sueño porque:

1-Traia puesto mi anillo, en general cuando sueño me imagino sin el , así que creo que no fue un sueño.

2-Mi torpeza salió a flote , siempre me caigo no hay lugar donde no toque fondo ,bien como dice Emmett "amas al piso por eso no te quieres separar de él".

Bien creo que fue un sueño pero otra parte de mí decía que no así que aria lo que cualquiera aria en mi lugar , preguntar al siguiente implicado si iría a preguntarle a Edward no perdía nada , así que me levante con cuidado pero Alice se despertó .

-Oh Bella a donde vas, tan temprano –me pregunto una Alice soñolienta.

-Voy al baño-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, bueno no por supuesto que si iría, me bañaría primero antes de ver a Edward.

-A bueno, no hagas tanto ruido y mi baño no sirve así que ve al siguiente piso –me dijo bostezando.

-Ok, oye Alice –bien y si le decía a ella primero, pero me acaba de despertar de seguro y me diría que estaba soñando o algo parecido mejor me espero, para cuando todos estén presentes.

-¿Si?, Bella.

-Me duchare.

-Ok no tardes-y cerró los ojos y quedo totalmente dormida.

Salí de su habitación cerrando cuidadosamente para no despertarla nuevamente , subí las escaleras y pase caminando cuidadosamente para no hace ruido y llegue a la puerta del baño , no toque porque sabia que cada habitación tiene su propio baño y entre , frente a mi estaba Edward mirándose a un espejo , me di cuenta que observaba su mano y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que su mano estaba ardiendo en llamas realmente me espante , pero después doblaba su mano y solo quedo encendido el dedo anular , fue ahí donde se percato de mi presencia , yo solo me salí rápidamente , eso sí que era raro , entonces me percate que lo de ayer si fue real y entonces yo también podía hacer eso o que era lo que yo podía hacer no entendía nada , realmente esto estaba pasando o me lo imaginaba . Escuche como se abría y se cerraba el baño así que camine rápidamente para meterme al baño cerré la puerta con seguro , me metí a la regadera lo raro que no sentía las gotas de agua caer sobre mi piel , me salí de la regadera y metí la mano y no se mojo y fue cuando me di cuenta que las gotas quedaban suspendidas cuando acercaba mi mano , ok no me iba a duchar esa era la noticia y que le diría a Alice cuando me viera que no tenía el cabello mojado "o perdón Alice se que te diste cuenta que no me duche pero que crees mi piel es rara así que el agua no me moja "bien creo que eso no era buena idea .

Lo que tengo que hacer es numero uno cambiarme, numero dos hablar con Edward y número tres hablar con todos los chicos y así averiguar lo que nos sucedía .Salí del baño topándome con Edward.

-¿Quiero hablar contigo?-le solté, no sé ni de donde salió tal valentía de mi parte ,el asintió y salimos al patio trasero.

-Edward lo de ayer si paso cierto, no estoy loca, ni fue un sueño, fue verdad – el solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok –dije mirándolo por la espalda.

-Entonces ahí que contárselo a todos –dije muy contenta por saber que no me estaba volviendo loca.

-Ni loco, quieres que nos tachen de fenómenos o de raros y si decimos lo de anoche Alice va a suponer que tu y yo, bueno ya sebes-termino diciendo lo último en voz muy baja.

-No, no creo yo si les diré, no pienso ocultar nada así.

-Y crees que te van a creer, yo no voy a decir nada –dijo en un tono serio.

-Pues no me importa –camine rápidamente, lo que daban mis pies pues no quería correr porque me caería y no quería eso, llegue a la puerta de la sala y ahí estaban todos.

-Hola –salude a todos

-Hola Bella, mama llamo y dijo que salió con la mama de los Cullen y los Hale , que desayunáramos con ellos y que regresarían a la hora de la comida.

-Ok, pero antes de empezar a desayunar quiero hablar con ustedes-dije en un tono demasiado serio.

-Bien Bella, si hablas tan serio es porque es algo serio –me contesto Emmett.

-Pues no sé cómo se lo tome….-escuche pasos atrás de mi y volteé y vi a Edward, bien creo que todo estaba de mi lado no iba poder negar los hechos.

-Bien como les iba diciendo les tengo que contar algo no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar …-les conté todo absolutamente todo lo que me paso a mí y lo que vi que le paso a Edward , todos me miraban como si estuviera loca , Emmett se acerco a mí y me toco la frente .

-¿Estas enferma?

-No Em , que cosas dices

-Por dios Isabella que es lo que te pasa , inventar esas cosas y no solo eso metes a Edward en eso.-bufe , salí de la sala y me metí a la cocina fui directo la grifo y lo abrí pase mi mano por la llave abierta y OH POR DIOS MI MANO ESTABA TOTALMENTE EMPAPADA, no podía ser yo vi , se lo que vi no estaba loca de eso estaba segura .Por mi mente pasaron las imágenes del bosque y salí literalmente corriendo y me metí a al bosque seguí el camino por donde había pasado la noche anterior y llegue hasta donde estaba el árbol que divise que este estaba cortado , así que me arrodille y empecé a buscar la puerta , todos se me quedaban viendo

-Bell's creo que no hay nada- me dijo Rose

-Claro que sí, yo se que esta por aquí

-¿Pero que buscas?-me pregunto el hermano de Rose.

-Una puerta-aclare, viéndolos a todos haciendo círculo alrededor de mí.

-Bueno Bella creo que en casa hay muchas puertas , para que quieres otra –me contesto Emmett con un tono gracioso en su voz , me pare y pase alado de él y fui en donde estaba Edward parado solo observando lo que pasaba .

-Dilo-le ordene

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Que todo es verdad, que no estoy loca, que tu y yo estábamos aquí anoche.-le dije con un tono suplicante.

-Estás loca, lo sabes ,yo no sé de que hablas , yo no estuve aquí ,yo ayer estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama y no aquí contigo entiéndelo.

-Claro que si estuviste, te vi, yo te vi –volteé a ver a todos – se los juro yo ,lo vi a él-dije señalándolo a Edward.

-Bueno creo que ya todo quedo claro –sentencio Emmett y yo lo mire con alegría -¿En cerio me crees?

-No claro que no

-¿Entonces qué quedo claro para ti?

-Pues que te gusta Edward –me miro con una gran sonrisa en la cara ,de seguro y estaba roja como un jitomate .

-¡QUE!-le grite a todo pulmón -¿En qué te vasas para sacar esa teoría?, apenas y lo conozco –le di la mirada más envenenada que pude , me volteé a ver a los demás Alice estaba dando saltitos , Jasper la observaba y me dio una cálida sonrisa , Rosalie me dio un sonrisa y Edward parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

-Pues me baso en que sueñas con él, y aparte quieres convencerlo en que estuvieron aquí anoche.

-Em , por favor sabes muy bien que yo no miento, por favor-le suplique

-Bueno, bueno creo que ya todo quedo claro-dijo Rose ignorándome

-Así que vamos a desayunar, porque ya tengo un buen de hambre-termino Emmett diciendo asiendo una mueca.

Todos se fueron alejando del bosque yo me quede con la boca abierta en estado de shock por dios 17 años que e vivido con Emmett y el no me cree, estaba reflexionando acerca de eso, pero sentí una mirada así que volteé y vi a Edward.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte muy enojada.

-Solo quiero decirte que dejes de soñar conmigo –se fue alejando, pero al momento de pasar alado de mí me guiño un ojo.

-¿No lo dirás cierto?

-No, no lo hare porque no es la verdad.

-Claro que sí , yo sé lo que vi

-No lo es y punto –se giro para irse

-Pero sabes que –añadió

-¿Qué?

-Mira esto –me enseño su mano y tenia fuego y se fue me quede en estado de Shock.

-Hare que lo digas, te juro que lo haré –grite a todo pulmón, el solo voltio y me dio una sonrisa de lado y se fue.

**Bien aquí esta otro capitulo mas solo quiero pedirles otra disculpa por no haber actualizado rápidamente y quiero decirles gracias a todas por su apoyo y quiero pedirles que si no es mucha molestia pasen a ver mi segundo fic que se llama MISION AMOR llevo apenas un capitulo y ahora ya estoy escribiendo el segundo y sobre este fic pues ya tengo escrito un cuarto ,del quinto capitulo solo lo voy a pasar a Word y listo .**

**Bien espero escribir pronto talvez suba esta semana otro capitulo el lunes ya entro a la prepa y pues la verdad no se cuanto tiempo tenga asi que cuando me entreguen mi horario yo les comunico aaaaaaa GRACIAS **

**ATTENTAMENTE :**

**Olvera =autora**

**Sonrian que no cuenta nada.**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. SOSPECHAS

**Capitulo 5**

**Sospechas.**

Bien ahora ¿qué?, pues tengo que hacer que Edward diga que no estoy loca, que todo es verdad y hacer que los demás no me vean como una acosadora de Edward, por supuesto que iba a hacer que digiera la verdad ¿pero cómo ?esa es la pregunta del millón apenas llevaba, ¿Qué?, Apenas un día y mi hermano me cree una chismosa, una de mis dos nuevas amigas piensa que me gusta su hermano y por si fuera poco tengo un don o poder.

Pero aguarden un momento cuando metí la mano a la regadera esta mañana tenia puesto el anillo y cuando pase mi mano por el fregadero lo traía metido en mi pantalón eso es, "EL ANILLO" me grite mentalmente, estaba en el comedor desayunando y frente a mí se encontraba Edward, en mi lado derecho estaba Alice que a su vez estaba sentada enfrente a Jasper, y a mi lado izquierdo estaba Rose que se sentó enfrente de mi hermano.

Yo estaba observando la mano de Edward que a decir verdad se veía que su piel era suave, bien eso no salió de mí pero no había señales de que tuviera un anillo o algo así que mis ojos fueron a así su otra mano y ahí estaba el anillo, pero su piedra incrustada era color café-rojizo como la de Emmett, bien eso si era raro si Edward y Emmett tenían el mismo anillo quizás NONO PODIA SER me gritaba mi mente no Em no puede a ser lo mismo que Edward , pero y si ¿sí? , quizás Alice y Rose tengan uno parecido al mío y Jasper , creo que ya me estoy yendo muy lejos esto era lo que aria.

1. Terminar de desayunar.

2. Dejar de ver las suaves manos de Edward

3. Hablar con Alice y Rose para ver si mis sospechas son correctas.

4. Investigar acerca de estos anillos.

-¿Bella?

-Si Rose

-Nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir con nosotras de compras ya sabes mañana vamos por fin al Instituto y Alice quiere comprar un nuevo guarda ropa-dijo Rose metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

-No lo siento chicas pero no puedo, mas bien no quiero me duele demasiado la cabeza.

-Ven se los dije –hablo por primera vez mi hermano.

-Sí, y lo siento mucho por ti –contesto Edward

-Un momento ¿que eso que les dijiste Em?

-Pues que mi mama te tiro cuando estabas chiquita

- –escuche como se reía Edward y mi hermano y Jasper quiso disimular con una tos y las chicas veían a sus hermanos como queriéndolos matar.

-No les hagas caso Bells –dijo Alice parándose de la mesa

-¿Vamos a mi habitación chicas?-concluyo –Rose se paro rápidamente y yo siguiéndolas me pare rápidamente, me tropecé y eso hizo que se rieran mas.

-¡YA MADUREN!-Grito una Rose muy enojada

-Ha y por cierto Edward les toca levantar la mesa ya que nosotras la pusimos –le dijo una Alice fastidiada y con eso nos fuimos.

-Bien chicas me esperan un momento voy al Wc –nos anuncio Alice

-Claro –dijimos ambas al unisonio.

-¿Rose?

-Si Bella

-¿Tú no tienes un anillo verdad?-Rogué a dios para que me digiera que no

-Si tengo uno –dijo mostrándome la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, no fue sorpresa que el de ella fuera idéntico al mío, entonces ella y Jasper eso.

-Rose ¿tu hermano tiene uno igual al tuyo?

-Sí, pero la piedra incrustada es café o rojo no sé bien -me contesto

-¿Pero para que haces tantas preguntas?-bien creo que tenía que hacer algo para que no sospechara y llego mi salvación Alice había llegado

- ¿D e que platican?

-Bella que me está preguntando…..-no la deje terminar –Nada sin importancia.

Nos pasamos dos horas platicando de cosas sin importancia, yo con la mente en otro lado si eso era verdad entonces como es que ninguna de ellas había presentado ningún tipo de don como yo y si Alice no tenía ningún anillo y si solamente era Edward.

-Bien ahora regreso, voy por una soda si no te importa Alice –nos comento Rose

-No por supuesto que no, me puedes traer una sosa a mí por favor

-Por supuesto y tu Bella

-No yo no gracias-salió rápidamente de la habitación este era el momento, tenía que hacerlo rápidamente, si llegaba Rose y le preguntaba de que estábamos hablando a Alice van a ver que de los anillos si es que Alice tiene uno.

-Oye Alice

-¿Si?

-Esta mañana me di cuenta que Edward tiene un anillo muy bonito.

-A si nuestro padre nos lo dio hace unas semanas cuando ellos vinieron a aquí y nosotros nos quedamos en Chicago para hacer el cambio de Instituto.

-Espera un momento ¿cómo que nos?

-A pues a mí me dio este-me dijo señalando un anillo que estaba en un Joyero a lado de mi era idéntico al mío.

-Yo, yo este… me voy es que me me duele un un poco la cabeza-dije tartamudeando

-Bella por dios te pusiste muy pálida.

-No me pasa nada te lo juro, solo es el dolor de cabeza –me levante rápidamente dispuesta a irme.

-A guarda un momento –me quede paralizada por dios con que no me haya cachado, y me vaya a decir que estoy loca-Si Alice.

-Hoy en la mañana dijiste que tu anillo brillaba a que anillo te referías.

-No, lo recuerdo Alice tal vez es como dijo Em y me hizo daño el cambio repentino.

-Ok Bella te dejo ir

-¿Qué quieres que le diga a Emmett si pregunta por ti?

-Pues que me fui que estaba muy cansada por favor me arias ese favor.

-Bien lo haré y que te repongas aaaa y no te has salvado me acompañaras tarde o temprano de compras.

-Te juro que luego te lo repongo, ya me voy adiós

Salí rápidamente de su casa tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ahora que aria , mis padres sabrían algo sobre los anillos o que era lo que pasaba me dolía realmente la cabeza ,no me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba adentro de mi habitación , me recosté en mi cama ,estuve viendo el techo por varios minutos hasta que quede profundamente dormida .

Desperté, vi el reloj y eran las 11:30, y me asome a la habitación de mis padres ellos estaban dormidos, me asome a la de Em y el también, baje a la cocina me serví un poco de comida y empecé a comer, aun no sé, todo es verdad o es una mala jugada de mi mente, pero por supuesto que iba a investigar, no me iba a dejar que me digieran que estaba loca, pero aun no entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí.

Termine de comer, lave mi plato y vaso subí rápidamente a habitación vi el reloj y eran las 12:30 , mire mi anillo y empezó a brillar solo que esta vez lo puse en una cadena y lo metí a un cajón .

Me quede un buen rato observando que brillaba el cajón, hasta que me deci en encender mi ordenador y me metí a mi página principal Google, desde ahora empieza mi investigación, investigaría en Internet y cualquier tipo de libros y Edward me ayudaría, eso corre por mi cuenta se los aseguro.

**IMPORTANTE:**

AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO ,PERO SE LOS COMPESARE .

TENGO UNA NOTICIA NO SI ES BUENA O MALA , PERO ME QUEDE EN EL TURNO VESPERTINO DE LA PREPA ASI QUE ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO EN LAS NOCHES COMO POR LAS 9 O 10 .

**AAA Y NO LOS CHICOS DEL CUADRO NO SON ELLOS .**

**Y SI TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS TIENE PODERES SOLO Q A EDWARD Y BELLA LOS DESPERTARON MUY PRONTO .**

**BIEN LAS CHICAS TIENE EL PODER DE MANEJAR EL ELEMENTO DEL AGUA .**

**Y LOS CHICOS EL ELEMNTO DE FUEGO Y EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS LES EXPLICARE EL PORQUE DE ESTOS DOS ELEMENTOS Y EN Q TIENE Q VER EL ANILLO.**

**CHAO**

**ATT:**

**OLVERA**


	6. DONDE TODO COMENZO

**Capitulo 6.**

**Donde todo comenzó.**

Hace más de 100 años, existió un reino que nunca seria conocido por la humanidad actual ,fue gobernado con paz por sus reyes ,pero esa paz se acabaría cuando una vidente tuviera una visión, que nacería un niño de la oscuridad que acabaría con la luz de el reino , pasaron 20 años y los reyes dejaron la corona , nunca creyeron esa profecía le entregaron la corona a su único descendiente llamado Aarón quien sabia de la profecía y el busco por todos los medios algo que ayudara a mantener a salvo la luz ,si la luz no solo era una palabra era el arma más fuerte que existiera , y cualquiera podía poseerla , pero el Rey Aarón no quería que cayera a manos de la Oscuridad.

Ya habían pasado 30 años desde que el Rey Aarón recibió la Corona por lo tanto estaba consciente que su muerte se acercaba y busco a las personas más limpias y puras de corazón.

Encontró a una chica que se llamaba Catherine Swan, la secundo Celeste Aranzadi y por ultimo Cynthia Saavedra , con ninguna había hablado porque aun le faltaban 3 mas, pero solo que ya ninguna chica se veía con esos valores como ellas así que busco y dio con un chico llamado Cedric Cullen y después a Christopher Sevilla y por ultimo Constantin Halen .Después de saber que ellos iban a hacer los elegidos los llamo .

-Su majestad –saludaron todos los chicos haciendo una reverencia .

El Rey observaba a cada uno de sus invitados, tal y como había previsto ellos eran de corazón puro ya que vestían humildemente y a leguas se veían que todos tenían carácter y bondad lo que él buscaba .

-Sean Bienvenidos, sé preguntaran que están haciendo aquí-dijo observando la cara de cada y uno de sus invitados.-Pues no se los diré ,ustedes mismos lo descubrirán poco a poco.

-Solo les diré que ninguno está obligado a estar aquí ,pueden retirarse o quedarse como ustedes quieran .-pauso un momento para ver si alguno de ellos se iba y no ninguno se fue , para él fue un alivio y continuo.-Bien así lo han decidido ,mañana en la madrugada saldremos y no volverán a sus trabajos , desde este momento se quedaran a vivir aquí .-los observo por un momento y todos tenían cara de angustia .

-Pe….pe..ro¿ como?-pregunto Celeste

-Señorita Arazandi ustedes ya no trabajaran en el pueblo, trabajan para mi desde este momento.

BELLA POV

Lunes, bendito lunes pero aun así hoy empezaba las clases o más bien nosotros empezamos las clases ,pero en fin ayer en la noche empecé a buscar información de los anillo y solo pude encontrar que los usaban ya desde hace mas de cien años ,pero solo las personas de alta sociedad nada de eso me servía , no tenía ni una sola pista de estos anillos y yo sola no creo encontrar mucha información pero para eso le diría a Edward.

-ISABEEELLAAA-escuche el grito de Emmett desde la primera planta de la casa, yo solo baje tranquilamente hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿QUE QUIERES?-le grite en la oreja

-¿Que te sucede me quieres dejar sordo o qué?

-Bien ya vámonos no-le cambie la conversación ya que si no lo hacía esto sería una charla muy larga.

-Claro, ya que si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clase y solo será tu culpa-termino su frase y yo ya estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la entrada –Entonces ¿a qué hora nos vamos?-le pregunte con ganas de reírme pero él me jalo asía la calle.

El trayecto asía la escuela fue muy divertido ya que Emmett se la pasaba haciendo caras y era realmente muy chistoso y luego contando sus chistes que ni al caso.

-Escucha este Bell's-me dijo cuando nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo antes de llegar a la escuela.

-¿Cómo se hacen 100 bolillos en tres días?-bien creo que este chiste es uno de esos que no vienen al caso.

-Pues ….. no sé¿ cómo se hacen?

-Pues duros jajajjajajjajajjajaj

-Eres un tonto Emmentt –le dije saliendo de el Jepp ya que ya habíamos llegado al Instituto.

-Hola Bella –Saludaron Alice y Rose

-Hola chicas –conteste, mire de un lado a otro a ver si no estaba Edward y di con el que estaba del otro lado del Jepp .

-Vamos por los horarios ¿no creen?-y fui arrastrada literalmente hasta la Orientación.

-Bien chicas es el momento de la verdad –dijo Alice como si se tratara de un concurso de Belleza y entramos yo fui directo a sentarme en una sillas que se encontraban junto a la pared.

-Buenos días señora –saludo cortésmente Alice.

-Buenos días, ¿les puedo servir en algo?

-Si es que somos nuevos y queremos nuestros horarios si no es mucha molestia-termino Rose de decir.

-Bien aquí los tengo los hermanos Cullen, Hale y Swan –menciono pasándole los papeles a Alice.

-Gracias –contestamos las tres

-Que tengan un buen día y que les vaya bien-salimos las tres al patio yo no veía a mi hermano por ningún lado.

-Chicas miren –y vi lo que decía Alice nos tocaba solo dos clases las tres juntas y las demás con los chicos .A Alice le tocaba con Jasper y Rose con mi hermano y a mí con Edward.

Encontré a mi hermano contando de nuevo sus chistes raros a los otros dos.

Le entregue su horario al igual que las chicas lo hicieron con sus hermanos y note algo extraño.

Rose creo que evitaba a mi hermano ya que al pasar junto al él volvió su mirada a un punto fijo en la nada y Alice no se qué le pasa con Jasper ya que le envió una mirada de odio al pasar junto a el , y no decir nada de ellos ya que parecía que ellas no existieran..y yo con Edward era lo mismo sentía alguna aversión contra de el.

Y nos fuimos directo a nuestras clases ya que las primeras dos las teníamos juntas , entramos al salón y todos se voltearon avernos ,bien creo que solo a ellas dos yo no tengo nada bonito .

-Hola-saludo un chico rubio y ojos azules detrás de nosotras

-Hola las tres, ni siquiera lo miramos

Las dos horas pasaron sin problemas, de vez en cuando se acercaban varios chicos a saludarnos o solo preguntar nuestros nombres porque gracias a dios el profesor no nos hizo presentarnos.

Bien la tercera hora me tocaba Literatura, así que entre a mi salón y me senté en medio y fueron entrando personas al salón algunas eran compañeros de la clase anterior pero ni siquiera me inmute en saludarlos ya casi estaba llena la clase y el profesor no entraba , se abrió la puerta pero no era el maestro si no Edward ,este era el momento ideal para conversar con él , observe que todas las chicas se les salía la baba , en este momento les hubiera gritado "UNA BOLSITA PARA LA BABA "pero no creo que fuera conveniente a ser eso y si lo gritase significaría solo una cosa que se me está pegando lo loco de Emmett ,un ruido me saco de mi mente .

-Aun sueñas conmigo, ya supérame-escuche muy cerca su voz, volteé para encararlo y ahí estaba el sentado en el pupitre de ha lado y me sonrió de lado yo solo le enseñe la lengua como una chiquilla.

-Para que te enteres no sueño contigo y créeme si soñara seria una pesadilla.

-Claro una pesadilla que disfrutarías mucho-concluyo

-No claro que no y además yo no soñé contigo porque fue verdad lo que paso y no digas que no yo sé que no estoy loca y aparte tu mismo me enseñaste –concluí, el solo observo a ambos lados y se acerco a mí arrastrando un poco la banca.

-No lo digas en público entendiste –hablo con voz amenazante yo solo alce los hombros.

-¿Porqué debería obedecerte?¿Por qué hacerte caso?¿Que gano yo? o a caso no quieres que nadie se entere porque te encerraran en una clínica psiquiátrica o porque tus nuevas fans ya no te harán caso.

-Así que de eso se trata –me miro a los ojos y, realmente sus ojos son muy bonitos parecían dos grandes esmeraldas –Estas celosa que las demás chicas me miren –sus ojos tomaron un color un poco obscuros

-Claro que no se trata de eso, sabes creo que al que tiraron de pequeño fue a ti-le dije y él me iba responder pero no pudo ya que el profesor entro en ese momento. Ya había pasado la mitad de la clase y una bolita de papel llego a mi cuaderno, la desdoble y decía:

_LA LOCA ERES TÚ –_escribí rápidamente

NESESITAMOS HABLAR y se la lance, cinco minutos después recibí la bolita con una respuesta.

_QUE QUIERES HABLAR –_no se la devolví si quería saber entonces me tendría que ayudar, acabo la clase y me fui a mi siguiente clase y otra vez Edward estaba sentado ha lado de mi, de vez en cuando él me miraba y yo a él, no me iba a dejar intimidar, termino esta clase y era la hora del Almuerzo así que Salí del salón y en un abrir de ojos Edward ya estaba ha lado de mi.

-Bien me dirás que es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar, y no me salgas con lo mismo de el bos…..-no lo deje terminar ya que lo agarre de su sudadera y lo metí a un salón vacio.

-No esta vez no es del bosque, sino de lo que tienes en uno de tus dedos.- el solo se limito a observar sus dedos y luego me miraba y volvía a sus dedos, el rompió el largo silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Estas de broma, cierto-me observo y se empezó a reír como loco desquiciado y yo fruncí mi ceño.

-Por favor puedes comportarte, no solo es sobre ti, nosotros seis tenemos lo mismo.

-No te puedo creer, no y no, este anillo me lo dio mi padre y también le dio uno a Alice que ….

-Se parece a este –le dije ensayándole la cadena que traía puesta, el solo se limito a ver el anillo y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien como te decía los seis tenemos un anillo parecidos y esos seis somos Rose, mi hermano, Jasper, tu hermana, tu y yo.

-Creo que estás loca, si eso, es estás loca como se te ocurre los anillos nos dan poderes.

-Y entonces como explicas que tu saques fuego por las manos y yo controle el agua eeehehe-me estaba poniendo furiosa y eso era lo que menos quería.

-A pues…yo creo que mi cuerpo tiene exceso de grasa y al acumularse esta grasa y al estar mucho tiempo al sol esta hace que prenda, bien ya explicaste lo tuyo y ahora que ahí conmigo ,me vas a decir que mi grasa o mis sesos son demasiados.

-Pues no se solo¿ querías hablar de eso ?ya tengo demasiado hambre y estoy perdiendo el tiempo –creo que ya estoy demasiado enojada como , que perdiendo el tiempo .

-No, claro que no solo era eso, yo quería que tú me ayudaras a investigar sobre los malditos anillos y que sales con tus estupideces de explicarme tus malditas teorías –bien creo que maldeci mucho y eso no era bueno.

-Sabes no creo que sea bueno que me ayudes, y menos si no me crees porque no usas tu cerebro y piensa Edward tan solo piensa, no solo te involucra a ti entiendes, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor y yo solo quería que me ayudaras .-termine ,sentía una gran furia y frustración. Salí del salón y me fui a la cafetería, donde ya se encontraban los chicos, me fui por mi almuerzo y me senté con ellos después de unos minutos llego Edward y pasamos el resto de la hora en esa mesa que parecía un campo de batalla, nosotras estábamos sentadas de un lado y ellos en el otro extremo, todos nos mirábamos como si fuésemos enemigos y no amigos como debería ser, nadie decía nada.

Edward Pov

Después de que Bella salió del salón me quede pensando en lo que habíamos hablado , en realidad eran los anillos , ella no me creyó mi explicación , creo que ni yo mismo me lo creí si tal vez piensen que soy un estúpido por no decir la verdad pero yo en realidad no quería que me traten como un fenómeno o me pusieran un sinfín agujas en todo mi cuerpo , no y no pero en realidad si quería saber que era todo eso y por supuesto que le ayudaría pero no le contaría que si investigaría , pero primero tenía que asegurarme que ellos trajeran los anillos , y si era verdad todo eso .

Salí rápidamente y me fui a la cafetería ya se encontraban todos sentados Alice estaba con Rosalie y Jasper, y Emmett pero estaban separados, se sentía a leguas que había tención entre ellos por lo menos no era solo yo y Bella y hablando de ella, donde esta me gire por todos lados y la encontré comprando, se sentó junto a las chicas y después yo llegue y me senté junto a los chicos que al parecer no se inmutaron de mi presencia , y así paso el resto de la hora , la mesa era nuestro campo de batalla y las armas eran nuestras miradas .Ellas nuestras enemigas y nosotros sus enemigos .

HOLA POR FIN YA REGRESE, PERDON POR MI AUSENSIA, PENSE QUE NO SOBREVIVIRIA A LA PREPA PERO SI SOBREVIVIR, Y PUES HOY SALI TEMPRANITO Y ME DIJE PORQUE NO ESCRIBIR MI SIGUIENTE CAPI Y BUENO AQUÍ LE AGRADESCO CON TODO MI CORAZON A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPOEN LEER MI FIC Y AHORA SI LES PROMETO, NO LES JURO QUE ARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC Y MISION AMOR.

ACLARACIONES SE QUE EL CHISTE QUE PUSE ES MUY MALO PERO ES QUE ME ACORDE DE EL Y PUES ME DECIDI EN PONERLO ESPERO Y QUE SI LO DISFRUTEN.

ESCRITO.08/09/10

Terminado: 09:17 hora en México

SONRIAN QUE NO CUESTA NADA

ATTE:

OLVERA


	7. Chapter 7

**DONDE TODO COMENZO II**

**NARRADORA**

-Señorita Aranzadi ustedes ya no trabajaran en el pueblo, trabajan para mi desde este momento

Han pasado solo dos meses desde que los guardianes se han mudado al palacio, han pasado todas y cada una delas pruebas pero aun así les hace falta algo, para completar su entrenamiento, ninguno se ha dado cuanta del por qué los tienen ahí.

-su majestad se nos ha informado que el pueblo vecino nos ha invadido-le informo uno de sus caballeros al rey, el sabía perfectamente que no era e, pueblo vecino sino su destino quien venía a acabar con él, sólo soltó un gran suspiro y se froto las manos .Esto era lo que esperaba hace años y por fin llegaba cuando menos quería partir por que se había encariñado con sus guardianes y no quería que le sucediera nada pero esto ya estaba escrito, los mando a llamar era hora de un adiós y de su partida .

Cada y uno de ellos esta sentados en sus lugares que siempre ocupaban desde hace dos meses, cada y uno de ellos se veían las expresiones de los otros algunos tenían cara de asustados pánico y hasta de terror.

-Es hora de partir, pero recuerden que siempre se tendrán los unos a los otros-llego diciendo el rey, todos se veían a los ojos no entendían nada, no sabían si llorar o gritar por la frustración que sentían.

-Disculpé su majestad nos podría explicar –se decidió a decir Catherine Swan

-Por supuesto que se los explicare, seré breve ya que en este momento no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Desde que yo nací ha habido una Profecía de que nuestro pueblo será destruido por el mal, mis padres nunca lo creyeron ,y cuando yo descubrí esa profecía hice todo lo posible por ayudar a mi pueblo y por sobre todo salvar la luz….-se vio interrumpido por Contantine Hale

-¿Luz?¿qué luz?-Se escucharon varios ruidos fuertes, todos los presentes en esa sala se observaron con los ojos abiertos, empezaron a escuchar las alertas que nunca se habían oído en ese reino.

El rey, solo se persigno y les dijo que se fueran cada uno a sus aposentos, que ahí encontrarían una mochila, que el mandaría por ellos cuando tuviera el campo asegurado para el escape. Ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer ¿Qué escape?, ellos no habían hecho nada para que fueran por ellos, aunque el rey no se los hubiera dicho ellos sabían que de un modo u otro la invasión tenía que ver con ellos.

Cada uno se fue a sus aposentos, ninguno podía concebir que alguien los invadiera, este reino era reconocido por la paz que se respiraba y ahora todo acabaría, después de mucho tiempo cada uno de ellos recibió en su habitación a un caballero, que los escolto hasta las afueras del reino.

Ellos no sabían que hacer vieron a su reino, consumirse en las llamas, a los niños correr por su vida, a los ancianos suplicar, a los jóvenes pelear, y a las doncellas esconderse como si hubieran cometido un pecado del que no se les perdonaría hasta que pagaran con su vida.

No sabían que hacer los caballeros regresó tan pronto como salieron del castillo, los seis estaban en el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, y todos llevaban consigo la bolsa que estaba en su habitación pero nadie sabía lo que contenían.

La primera en ver lo que contenía la bolsa fue Catherine Swan, vio varios papeles, y una caja, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un sobre sellado y con la leyenda de "EL PRIMER DIA".

Todos la miraron, con asombro a ella le temblaba la mano, no sabía qué hacer, si leerla o no. Empezó ha abrirla y saco una carta escrita por la letra y puño del Rey. Empezó a leerla en voz alta para que los cinco la escucharan.

_No sé si me abra dado tiempo para explicarles todos los hechos o para por lo menos advertirles sobre su futuro, quisiera haberles advertido antes sobre lo que les deparaba el cruel destino pero me temo que si se los hubiera dicho no hubieran aceptado estar en el reino estos dos meses, que para mí fue un gran alivio, ustedes fueron seleccionados no por mí, sino por el destino para ser guardianes de la luz, más valiosa que jamás se ha creado._

_Esta luz ha sido la fuente de nuestra vida por siglos, nadie pensó que esto fuese real, niciquiera mis padres lo creyeron, solo yo, y esa luz se encuentra con ustedes, cada y uno de ustedes ha recibido una bolsa que contiene una carta con la leyenda "Día dos " y así sucesivamente ,también una caja que contiene un anillo en el momento que salgan del castillo deben ponérselo y huir de esta tierra ,y nunca regresar ,también les he dado oro para que subsistan._

_Todos los papeles que les he dado a los seis tienen que ver con esta profecía y ustedes, después se darán cuenta de toda la historia._

_Ahora deben partir y olvidarse de este reino, ustedes nunca estuvieron aquí y jamás regresen por su propio bien._

_En estas cartas le dejare varias instrucciones._

_1-No vuelvan_

_2-Marchense en parejas _

_3-Ponganse los anillos_

_4-Nunca se separen de ellos_

_5-No cuenten nada sobre su origen_

_6-Olvidense de este reino_

_Esta ha sido mi primera carta y mi primera advertencia._

_ATTE: Aarón_

_

* * *

_

**Bella pov**.

La primera semana de clases se pasó volando, mis amigas y sus hermanos no se llevaban ni siquiera mejor, que yo con Edward, mis padres y sus padres no hacían nada para parar esto, parecía como si, esto fuera a pasar y ellos no le restaban importancia.

Hoy es sábado, y no tengo nada que hacer ,Emmett salió a la casa de los Cullen y yo no quise acompañarlo. Mi padre está trabajando y mi mama fue a comer con la mama de Alice y Rose.

Estaba tumbada boca arriba en mi recamara, cuando empezó a moverse todo, bajé rápidamente a la estancia, iba a salir cuando de repente una luz ilumino todo.

Cuando regrese en mí, me encontraba en una habitación iluminada, tan hermosa, escuche varias personas hablar, pero tenían un acento raro, trate de esconderme, pero cuando abrieron las puestas, pasaron a través de mí, eso me sorprendió sobre manera.

Las personas que habían entrado eran dos chicos, uno de ellos con los ojos de color verde y con tez pálida, el otro era un chico con los ojos de color azul y rubio, y por ultimo una chica con cabello color chocolate y ojos de un café intensó.

-No lo puedo creer, esto no puede ser posible, ¿cuándo paso?-dijo la chica, volteando a ver a sus acompañantes.

-cálmate, por favor, nosotros estamos igual de preocupados que tú, ahora que vamos hacer, sin ellos, ahora estamos incompletos.-Menciono el chico rubio.

-Tenemos que terminar de leer todos los pergaminos que nos dejó el Rey, para saber qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.-Comunico el otro chico.

-Mañana en mi casa a las cuatro de la madrugada, tenemos que hacerlo sin pasar desapercibidos, de esto depende nuestras vidas.

Vi como cada uno de ellos se marchaba, la primera fue la chica que se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y se levantó el vestido largo que llevaba para salir, el siguiente fue el chico rubio que se despido con un apretón de manos y se puso su sombrero.

El único que se quedo fue el chico de ojos verdes quien saco un cuaderno, con forro de cuero, más bien parecía un diario antiguo y una pluma. Empezó a escribir, no podía distinguir bien que era lo que escribía ya que no estaba en posición de observar, después de unos 20 minutos cerró el cuaderno y se fue, camine en dirección del cuaderno y lo abrí en la primera hoja decía:

_Forks Washington 1765 _

_Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde que llegamos a América, no es lo mismo pero hemos hecho todo y al parecer no nos persiguen, todos nos separamos por parejas, aunque nos seguimos viendo, de vez en cuando, nos hacemos pasar por hermanos._

_Catherin__Swan y __Christopher Sevilla, son los hermanos Van Toledo._

_Celeste Aranzadi y __Constantin Halen son los hermanos Wesley y por ultimo _

_Cynthia Saavedra y yo somos los hermanos Manson._

Después de leer los nombre me quede en estado de Shock no sabía qué hacer, tampoco como regresar a mi tiempo, iba a salir de esa habitación, camine directamente a la puerta, agarre la perilla, cuando nuevamente una luz me ilumino, abrí nuevamente los ojos y me encontraba en mi habitación recostada boca arriba, me levante rápidamente y saque un cuaderno y apunte la fecha y algunos nombres de los que me acordaba.

Definitivamente este era una pista para saber qué es lo que nos sucedía.

Por dónde empezar era lo que me preguntaba, encendí mi ordenador y escribí Hermanos Van Toledo,me salieron varias páginas me metí a la primera leí un párrafo.

_Los hermanos Van Toledo vivieron en Forks ,__ Catherine Van Toledo fue una de las fundadoras de la Biblioteca ,que aún subsiste en esa localidad.__Christopher fue uno de los principales fundadores de la reserva la Push donde se cuenta paso sus últimos momentos de vida._

No seguí leyendo ya que después aprecia los nombres de los colaboradores de cada uno de ellos.

Me metí a la siguiente página:

_EL ORIGEN DE LA PRIMERA BIBLIOTECA._

_La señorita __Catherine Van Toledo quien en vida fue una gran persona no solo para su familia sino para todo el pueblo de la península Olimpic de Forks __Washington ,fundo la primera biblioteca ,con tan solo veinte libros que después de volvieron miles gracias a las donaciones de sus grandes amigos los hermanos __Wesley y los hermanos de su desafortunada muerte su Hijo Aarón Van Swan dono todos sus libros de su biblioteca personal. La biblioteca Van Toledo aún sigue abierta después de tantos años mejor dicho siglos, aun ahí libros de las primeras colecciones, _(buscar más información)

No lo podía creer Swan era entonces sería algo así como mi bis abuela o tátara abuela y mis padres sabrán, no mejor no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, le di clic a más información y busque la dirección de esa biblioteca,

Mañana iría a esa biblioteca tal vez y encuentre algo que me ayude.

* * *

HOLLA CHICAS AKI ESTOY DE VUELTA YA ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA E SK NO SABIA K PONER Y HOY CREO QUE ME AGARRARON CON LA IMAGINACION A FLOTE PERO EN FIN KISIERA DARLES LAS GRZ A TODAS LAS K SE PONEN A LEER MIS LOKURAS Y DECIRLES K K LE SPARECIO ESTO? VOY MEJORANO O NO? AMMM ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA COMO 10 O 15 CAPI DEPENDE …

SOLO KERIA DECIRLES K MISION AMOR ESTA PARADA POR EL MOMENTO SOLO ACTUALIZARE ESTA HITORIA Y SERA TODOS LOS VIERNES EN LA NOCHE VA IA LES DI UN DIA Y ASI LO ARE . CHAO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y COMENTE POR FA SE LES KIERE AUN K NO LAS CONOSCA JEJE n_n


	8. LA SEGUNDA CARTA

**LA SEGUNDA CARTA.**

_EL ORIGEN DE LA PRIMERA BIBLIOTECA._

_La señorita Catherine Van Toledo quien en vida fue una gran persona no solo para su familia sino para todo el pueblo de la península Olimpic de Forks Washington ,fundo la primera biblioteca ,con tan solo veinte libros que después de volvieron miles gracias a las donaciones de sus grandes amigos los hermanos Wesley y los hermanos de su desafortunada muerte su Hijo Aarón Van Swan dono todos sus libros de su biblioteca personal. La biblioteca Van Toledo aún sigue abierta después de tantos años mejor dicho siglos, aun ahí libros de las primeras colecciones, _(buscar más información)

No lo podía creer Swan era entonces sería algo así como mi bis abuela o tátara abuela y mis padres sabrán, no mejor no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, le di clic a más información y busque la dirección de esa biblioteca,

Mañana iría a esa biblioteca tal vez y encuentre algo que me ayude.

**Bella Pov**

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca me sorprendió su construcción era tan hermosa, y en la entrada tenia tallada una frase que decía "TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS LAS ENCONTRARAS AQUÍ ".

Al entrar me encontré con la encargada que estaba en su escritorio arreglando un par de libros, al observarme me sonrió.

-¿Qué tipo de libros busca, Señorita?

-Quisiera ver unos libros de las primeras colecciones, si no es molestia.

-Eso no podrá ser, los libros están en una sección a la cual no se les permite el aseso a nadie ya que esos libros son muy antiguos. Y no se los pudo prestar ¿me comprende?

-Si, entiendo-Rayos y ahora que aria, tengo que pensar rápido.

-Gracias, entonces pasare al área de historia antigua.

Pase al último pasillo junto al área de las primeras colecciones iba caminado rápidamente, estaba a punto de llegar cuando una luz me ilumino por completo ,en un instante me encontraba en una habitación ,iluminada por puras velas ,ahí se encontraban los dos chicos y la chica que anteriormente había visto. En toda la habitación se encontraban papeles tirados, libros botados y muchas cosas más.

-No entiendo cómo es que paso todo esto, hace un año leímos las cartas y aun así ellos hicieron todo lo que no teníamos que hacer, y ahora ¿qué aremos?

-Cálmate Catherine no nos pasara nada te lo aseguro, estaremos bien acuérdate tenemos que seguir juntos y aun no hemos leído los pergaminos.

-Solo espero que no les pase nada chicos, ustedes son mi única familia-menciono la morena con tono melancólico en la voz.

-Tenemos que mantener los seis anillos juntos, aunque ya la guardia esta incompleta, es nuestra obligación mantener la luz a salvo, juntos podremos hacerlo bien, cada uno tendrá dos anillos, nunca debemos quitárnoslos ¿comprendieron? – hablo con voz fuerte Cedric, y observándolos a los dos, ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron un anillo de una mesa junto a ellos que a mí al principio me paso desapercibida.

Después de eso continuaron, en silencio, algunas veces Constantin se asomaba por la ventana y miraba su reloj de bolsillo, de pronto se escucharon varios pasos afuera de la casa, Constantin se asomo de nuevo y de pronto en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban rodeados por muchas personas vestidas con capas negras.

-Vaya ,vaya así que esta es la guardia del Rey Arturo-Dijo una de las personas encapuchadas a ninguna se le veía la cara, su voz era muy fuerte y tenía una chispa de maldad.-Que desilusión más grande ,y yo que venía preparado para una lucha grande y miren con lo que me encuentro una chica hermosa que no podría matar ni a una mosca ,y que tal vez si tiene suerte la convierta en mi primera esposa, unos chiquillos que apenas y les está saliendo la barba , y yo que pensé que Aarón era más inteligente pero ya veo que murió como debió ser como una rata sucia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Nosotros podemos ser sus amigos o sus peores enemigos, así que entréguenme la maldita luz.

-No, nunca la entregaremos –las personas encapuchadas empezaron a reírse.

-Tienen que entregarla por ley es mía y no podrán con nosotros somos más y ustedes son solo tres que nunca en su vida han luchado.-De pronto tomaron a la chica y una persona saco una daga ,estaba a punto de apuñalarle el corazón cuando todos los que la mantenían agarrada salieron volando, al principio Catherine se sorprendió tanto como sus compañeros pero después, se voltearon a ver a sus enemigos ,pareciera como si en silencio los tres se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ya que ,empezaron a atacarlos, cada uno de los encapuchados fueron derrotados sin que los tres movieran un musculo, de seguro ahora tenía cara de incredulidad ,esto era confuso para mi, había muchas cosas no entendía por ejemplo, esos anillos eran los mismo que teníamos nosotros ,solo que las piedras eran cafés y transparentes, tanto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que toda la habitación estaba destruida ,las paredes ya ni se podía saber si hay existió una casa o no todo estaba derrumbado ,había muchos escombros. Cedric se encontraba tirado y estaba cubierto por una especie de luz, al principio me dio miedo ya que él no se movía ,pero después se levanto y empezó a hacer mucho aire por lo cual supe que ya se había repuesto del todo.

No sé como paso, todo fue tan rápido de un momento a otro un encapuchado me empezó a atacar no sé cómo fue, no sé si era a mi o si al que quería atacar era a Cedric, pero no podía ser yo me encontraba a lado del no en medio de ambos, mi subconsciente se negaba a aceptar que todo el tiempo fui visible para todos, yo solo cerré los ojos para esperar los ataques, cuando de pronto sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-¡Isabella!¡Isabella! , por favor, por favor abre los ojos.

Yo lo único que hacía era cerrar mas fuerte mis ojos ,no quería ver mi vida pasar frente mis ojos ,no sé por qué mi subconsciente tenia la voz de Edward o tal vez ya había muerto y era la voz de mi Ángel-Por Favor Isabella abre los ojos .

-No, no quiero.

-Vamos Bella abre los ojos tienes que ver donde estamos.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?-dije con voz ronca y abrazando mas a mi Ángel.

-No, ni siquiera estas muerta, vamos Bella abre los ojos, tienes que ver esto.

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Edward sonriéndome, y después lo que vi fue un gran campo ,con muchas flores ,me separe de él inmediatamente después de que me di cuenta de que no estaba muerta .

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, Cómo llegamos aquí?, Por qué estas tu aquí?-dije rápidamente sin parar a respirar.

-No sé, no sé y no sé.-fue su simple contestación iba a decir algo mas cuando escuchamos ruidos de personas caminando así que nos escondimos detrás de una gran roca.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Catherine?

-Nada solo que extraño mucho nuestro reino creen que el Rey se encuentre bien-esa era la voz de la chica a la que atacaron en la habitación.

-Si debe de estarlo Catherine es el Rey acuérdate que es un Rey tiene un pacto con dios –Ahora fue otra voz la que contesto, pero era igual de una chica, quería ver de seguro era toda la guardia antes de que los atacaran.

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-me callo Edward

-No estoy hablando

-No, no lo estas pero haces un ruido extraño cuando respiras.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh!-ahora fui yo quien lo callo, por lo poco que pude alcanzar a escuchar antes de callar a Edward fue que iban a leer una carta.

_Mi quería guardia esta es mi segunda carta, mi segunda advertencia, nunca deben de regresar a este reino ni siquiera sus descendientes, esperó que estén haciendo caso a mis instrucciones, ahora lo que les quiero decir es que deben tener mucho cuidado, en no activar los anillos antes de tiempo, deben de estar juntos los seis, mas no pueden estar separados de su dueño ya que se activara su escudo._

_Espero que la vida y el destino estén de su parte y de ahora en adelante solo confíen en ustedes y deben de hacer que su vida sea igual que a la de los demás, esperó que sean feliz._

_1-No vuelvan_

_2-Marchense en parejas_

_3-Ponganse los anillos_

_4-Nunca se separen de ellos_

_5-No cuenten nada sobre su origen_

_6-Olvidense de este reino_

_Esta ha sido mi segunda carta y mi segunda advertencia._

_ATTE: Aarón_

Cuando terminaron de leerla, escuchamos como se alejaban del lugar, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que ya había anochecido, y ya empezaba hacer mucho frio así que lo que paso me dejo muy sorprendida Edward me abrazo y después de eso no supe de mi.

HOLA!CHICAS DE FF YA LAS EXTRAÑABA ESPERO QUE NO ESTEN ENOJADAS.

ATTE: OLVERA

NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO!


	9. Chapter 9

**CONFUCION.**

_Cuando terminaron de leerla, escuchamos como se alejaban del lugar, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que ya había anochecido, y ya empezaba hacer mucho frio así que lo que paso me dejo muy sorprendida Edward me abrazo y después de eso no supe de mi._

Estaba tan cómoda en brazos de Edward que no quería abrir mis ojos pero una ráfaga hizo que los abriera y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho me encontraba en la biblioteca, con Edward, el aun me mantenía en sus brazos.

-Edward,Edward, despierta –levante un poco mi brazo para moverlo ,pero él no respondió, eso me dio bastante miedo, así que moví un poco mi cabeza para que quedara justo en su corazón para poder escuchar sus latidos, gracias adiós si latía.

-¿Qué….Que me paso?-solo se levanto y se sacudió un poco el polvo de sus pantalones, pero mirándome a los ojos.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

-Si, recuerdo perfectamente todo, recuerdo que estaba en mi casa cuando vi que salías y te seguí me encontré con la encargada en los estantes de allá-dijo señalando un par de estantes mas a la izquierda.

-Después te vi parada aquí y decidí acercarme, cuando de repente me encontré contigo y esos chicos que vaya que luchan bien, fue como si nos encontráramos dentro de un videojuego de Emmett.- Explicándome todo lo ocurrido solo se movía de un lado a otro.

-Tenemos que decirles, esta vez me tiene que apoyar, Edward ahora no es solo por mi es por toda nuestra familia, para saber que tiene que ver todo este asunto de los poderes con nosotros, por favor apóyame-cuando termine de decir esto sentía como una lagrima se asomaba de mis ojos.

-Esta bien les diremos ,espero que no nos tomen por locos –susurro,y me ayudo alevantarme .

-Te lo aseguro que no ,creeme .

El viaje fue de lo mas rápido ya que Edward se fue en su auto y yo en el mio ,y seguirlo era ir a mas de 100km/hr .Cuando llegamos a a nuestra calle vi los autos de todos eso era lo bueno así por lo menos no tendríamos que andar buscándolos ,entramos a la casa de los Cullen ahí se encontraba Rose y Alice ,así que supuse que Emmett y Jazper tendría que estar en mi casa, así que fui y al entrar me los encontré viendo la Tv me puse enfrente de ellos .

-Emmett vamos a la casa de los Cullen apúrate rápido ,tu igual-le dije a Jazper señalándolo –YA! Ya apúrate.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien se murió?-Me contesto Emmett levantándose rápidamente al igual que Jazper y salimos de mi casa.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos todos se nos quedaban viendo a mi ya Edward .

-¿Bien para que nos trajiste ?No vez que había un partido de Fútbol –dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio.

-Cállate Emmett, esto enserio lo que les vamos a contar es algo muy delicado, algo que no podemos tomarnos a la ligera.-dijo Edward con voz muy seria y tomándome de la mano.

-Miren esto es muy difícil, tanto como ustedes como nosotros, bueno no tanto para nosotros ya que fuimos los primero en darnos cuenta.

-¿De qué hablan?-ahora fue Alice la que hablo.

-Hablamos de que nos dimos cuenta de que….-fui interrumpida por la voz grave de Emmett .

-Oh por dios, ya yo lo sabía, no saben cómo me siento, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, por todos nosotros….-ya no lo deje continuar.

-¿Pero de que hablas?-dije un poco asustada.

-Lo sospeche desde el día del bosque, no me crees tan tonto para no darme cuenta ¿verdad?-concluyo y todos lo observábamos como si tuviera cuatro ojos.-Y yo que pensé que él no me iba creer y ya lo sabía todo pero ¿cómo? O está hablando de otra cosa, creo que es la segunda.

-Emmett creo que no estamos en la misma sintonía –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Hay hermanita, no debes de tener miedo de lo que te vayamos a decir, creeme que tanto tu como Edward tienen nuestro apoyo.

-No,no Emmett maldición no entiendes ,a ver dime que es lo que tú crees que tenemos que decirles.-dije ya enojada Emmett nunca está en sintonía con nadie ,el está en su mundo y nunca sale de ahí.

-Pues lo obvio que tu y Edward están juntos-dijo apuntándonos con su dedo pasando primero por mi y después por Edward y con sus manos haciendo corazoncitos.

-¿Qué?-gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Noooo, Emmett cómo crees eso-volvimos a decir los dos, solo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos.

-Jaja no lo nieguen hasta se sincronizan y dicen lo mismo-todos se rieron ante ese comentario, y yo comencé a respirar hasta diez no quería cometer un hermanoisidio (asesinato de su hermano).

-Hay Emmett que aremos contigo no eso no es lo que tenemos que decirles es mucho más importante y es de vida o muerte, es algo que nos une más que la amistad de nuestros padres-concluyo Edward yo solo esperaba que nos creyeran y todo iría bien y pues si no acabaríamos en un manicomio.

**Hola perdón x estas dos semanas k no me apareci x aki no tengo perdón pero tenia k desconectarme,estas ultimas semanas han sido muy malas para mi y pz no estaba en condiciones ,todo lo k escribia era demasiado malo y triste .**

**Pero ya nomas ya no estoy triste gracias a mis amigas y a ustedes que han comentado esta historia y k la han agregado como favorita ,grax a todas y quisiera k si pueden y kieren k seamos amigas me agreguen en el correo y en face jejej pero se los dare en el próximo capitulo ya k mi correo se lo sedi a mi hermana al = k mi face ya k me traian recuerdos no muy gratos y pz en esta semana creeare unos nuevos espero k si kieran ser mis amigas JEJE ESPERO K ME AGREGUEN Y K CREN? ESTOY EN UN NUEVO PROYECTO S EK AUN NO TERNIMO MIS HISTORIAS PERO ES ALGO MUY K NO PODIA RECHAZAR E SUNA HISTORIA DE AMOR,TRISTE,ROMANTICA,DE HUMOR Y DEMAS AKI LES DEJO UNA PROVADITA ESPERO K LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS.**

Bella pov.

Dicen que las personas que pasan por tu vida no pasan por coincidencia, si no porque el destino las puso en tu destino.

Y yo cometí el error de cruzarme con una persona, que rompió todas mis esperanzas, pero a la vez las alimentaba con tantas cosas bellas que me decía y con las llamadas inesperadas que me hacía, pero todo aquello que construyó en mi corazón, sé rompió, haci como llego su amor así se fue, inesperadamente lo había perdido o tal vez nuca fue mío.

Y todas mis amigas tenían razón amor al decirme que amor distancia es de perder pero yo nunca les hice caso, pensé que mi corazón lo tenía bien guardado, y que no saldría herida pero, la barrera que había puesto se rompió el día que me dijo -¿sabes una cosa? TE AMO y ahí fue donde mi barrera se cayó donde pensé que él era mío, pero descubrí que todo lo que me decía era mentira.

¿QUIERES SABER TODA MI HISTORIA?

¿SABES COMO MORI EN VIDA?

¿QUIERES SABER COMO DESCUBRI LA MENTIRA?

¿Y QUIERES SABER COMO ME SIENTO AHORA?

**ESPERO Y K ME DEJN UN COMENTARIO DE ESTO CUIDENSE Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**

**ATTE: OLVERA**


	10. 3 CARTA

La Tercera Carta .

_Me quería Guardia esta es mi tercera carta y por este motivo les daré mas instrucciones para poder sobrevivir en este mundo en el cual los metí, para comenzar los anillos de cada uno como verán tiene una piedra de color negro, les diré que este ciclo empieza con ustedes de tal forma deben de tomar los elementos que les indique, los días y a la hora que les diga._

_Mañana empieza la Luna Llena y dos de ustedes deben de llevar los anillos puestos y meterse a nadar y poner los anillos donde la Luz de la Luna se reflejé tanto que se vea como si fuera de día._

_Espero que encuentren el lugar apropiado para hacer esto solo deben de esperar que la Luz de la Luna penetre a la piedra, mañana después de realizar este trabajo leerán la siguiente carta._

_1-No vuelvan_

_2-Marchense en parejas_

_3-Ponganse los anillos_

_4-Nunca se separen de ellos_

_5-No cuenten nada sobre su origen_

_6-Olvidense de este reino_

_Esta ha sido mi segunda carta y mi segunda advertencia._

_ATTE: Aarón_

Después de leer la Tercera Carta La Guardia se sorprendieron de lo que les pedía su Rey, pero aun así lo hicieron al día siguiente cuando la Luz de la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor Catherine y Christopher fueron los que se arriesgaron a nadar contra la marea, se lanzaron desde las Proas y cayeron directo al mar abierto ahí esperaron poco tiempo para que la Luz tocara los diamantes de los anillos y estos ,se cubrieron de una luz intensa que por poco y los deja ciegos ,para después tornarse a un color azul cielo hermoso ,y cundo vieron eso entendieron que el proceso ya estaba concluido y podrían volver a el barco.

Bella Pov.

Jaja no lo nieguen hasta se sincronizan y dicen lo mismo-todos se rieron ante ese comentario, y yo comencé a respirar hasta diez no quería cometer un hermanoisidio (asesinato de su hermano).

-Hay Emmett que aremos contigo no eso no es lo que tenemos que decirles es mucho más importante y es de vida o muerte, es algo que nos une más que la amistad de nuestros padres-concluyo Edward yo solo esperaba que nos creyeran y todo iría bien y pues si no acabaríamos en un manicomio.

Cuando Emmett termino de decir tantas cosas incoherentes Edward y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de explicar todo.

Cuando terminamos de hablar todos se nos quedaban viendo raro.

-¿Entonces todo lo que nos dijo Bella es verdad? ¿Por qué lo negabas todo Edward?

-Si todo es real –replique a la pregunta de Jaz.

-Porque tenía miedo de que nos metieran a manicomio, pero con lo que vi hoy, créame que, todo me preocupa menos que me crean loco.

-Pero no hay pruebas de nada –Dijo Emm

-¿Qué no hay pruebas? –Claro que las hay fíjate ,mira seis anillos ,tres de color rojo ,y esos son de ustedes los chicos ,y por ello Edward casi se quema ,y nosotras tres tenemos tres anillos de color azul y ya les dije lo que me paso a mi .-ASI O QUEIRES MAS PRUEBAS!-empecé a gritarle me estaban desesperando.

-No grites Bell, no estoy sordo –me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Emmett

-Miren chicos, ágamos una cosa todos y absolutamente todos debemos de estar bien, me entienden, y esta noche aremos lo mismo que Bella y yo para que ve han, que no mentimos ni nada por el estilo.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo mismo?-Pregunte sin saber a qué se refería Edward.

-Si Bella todo absolutamente todo lo que hicimos la vez pasada, encontraremos la Puerta, todos lo verán y nos tendrán que creer. y después mañana en la mañana iremos a la biblioteca para que vena a nuestros antepasados.

-Yo no iré, lo siento Bells pero la verdad no les creo nada de lo que dicen-me dijo Rose

-Por favor Rose, me, no me dejes sola

-Lo siento pero no, creo que es absurdo, que digas que puedes manejar el agua y el Tonto de Edward te sigue el cuento.

-Yo si te creo Bella-Me dijo Alice

-Yo también –Esa fue la voz de Jaz

-Ok gracias chicos –voltee a ver a Rose-Por favor Rose te necesito, necesitamos ser los seis, por favor-Casi me arrodillo para que fuera con nosotros, cuando sentí , algo caliente atrás de mi ,en el lugar donde se encontraba Edward ,y cuál fue mi sorpresa al voltearme ,encontré que El estaba envuelto en llamas ,totalmente ,su cuerpo ardía en llamas y al parecer no le dolía por qué no decía nada.

-Oh dios mío-dijo Emmett

-Noma llamen a los bomberos-esa fue Alice

-Por dios –ese fue Jaz-y de repente se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y cuando volteamos Rose se había desmayado.

-Ok Emm, lleva a Rose a la habitación de Alice

-Ok, pero no me hago responsable de ella –dijo frunciendo su seño

-Alice ve con ellos, si no harán una batalla campal, cuando ella despierte.

-Ok Bell's pero `por cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Sí, si ve con ellos.

-Y tu Jazz tráeme cubetas y botes con agua, corre.-y salió corriendo.-y yo volteé a ver a Edward, es se veía, muy pero muy encendido (jajajja).

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –le pregunte, para hacer conversación.

-Pues no me quejo, y se siente bien estar en llamas-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Oh!¿ Me estas tomando el pelo?.

-No solo, esto es mucho mejor que un masaje.

-¿Quieres probar?

-No, no gracias estoy bien así ,mi elemento es el agua –le dije poniéndole mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Crees que ya nos allá creído Rose?-le pregunte, para dejar el tema de su estado atrás.

-Si, eso espero, porque no me voy a volver a encender, solo para que ella me vuelva a ver.

Le iba a contestar cuando Jazz volvió con cubetas con agua que no llevaban más de 1 Lt. de agua.

-Lo siento, pero se me callo la demás agua, en el camino.

-No hay problema, con esta puedo a pagar, a la antorcha.-Dije burlándome de Cullen, el solo me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

***Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin regreso ,perdón mil perdones ,pero no había tenido tiempo ,para nada y esta semana Sali por fin de vacaciones y aquí estoy de nuevo .**

**Grax a todas k me dejan comentarios y por su apoyo grax nueva seguidora Rakelita , ANILEX D' C-W-H, bella-potter-cullen1021, viivii alice, , jessica castillo** .

Aquí les dejo mi correo y nuevo FACE.

Y EN EL FACE .?id=100003219695402 , los dos son nuevos ,espero que me agreguen y nos seguimos leyendo dejen comentarios .


	11. Chapter 11

**La Cuarta Carta**

Aquí les dejo mi correo y Facebook por si desean saber de mí.

**bffcullen13****hotmail****.com**

**.?id=100003219695402**

_**Después de leer la Tercera Carta La Guardia se sorprendieron de lo que les pedía su Rey, pero aun así lo hicieron al día siguiente cuando la Luz de la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor Catherine y Christopher fueron los que se arriesgaron a nadar contra la marea, se lanzaron desde las Proas y cayeron directo al mar abierto ahí esperaron poco tiempo para que la Luz tocara los diamantes de los anillos y estos ,se cubrieron de una luz intensa que por poco y los deja ciegos ,para después tornarse a un color azul cielo hermoso ,y cundo vieron eso entendieron que el proceso ya estaba concluido y podrían volver a el barco.**_

La cuarta carta, la cuarta advertencia y la segunda indicación de cómo activar los anillos.

_Hola hijos míos, si leen esta carta es porque todo ha salido bien hasta el momento, ahora es el turno del elemento del Fuego, para activarlos, necesitan estar cerca cuando una montaña saque fuego (Volcán), esta vez, no necesitan meterse, solo que cuando esté a punto de sacar fuego, ustedes deben de estar presentes, sin más por el momento les deseó suerte en esta misión, y ya saben cuando terminen, lean la otra carta._

_1-No vuelvan_

_2-Marchense en parejas_

_3-Ponganse los anillos_

_4-Nunca se separen de ellos_

_5-No cuenten nada sobre su origen_

_6-Olvidense de este reino_

_Esta ha sido mi cuarta carta y mi cuarta advertencia._

_ATTE: Aarón_

Después de leer la Carta, solo le dieron órdenes al Capitán, para que se parara en la próxima Isla ,lo que se les dificulto ,ya que era de noche ,pero aun así en la madrugada ,encontraron una Isla que causalmente ,su volcán esta activo ,así que ahora fue el turno de Celeste y de Cedric ,bajaron del barco y se introdujeron en el bosque hasta llegar a las faldas del Volcan,esperaron mucho tiempo ,pero cuando se estaban dando por vencidos ,vieron que este empezó a sacar humo ,y fue cuando ambos alzaron las manos y este se ilumino ,los diamantes cambiaron de color y se volvieron rojizos ,ambos sintieron que su cuerpo ,se ponía muy caliente ,pero pensaron que era por la iluminación que sufrieron ,y cuando vieron que el proceso de la activación estaba terminada ,decidieron volver al Barco.

**Bella Pov.**

-No hay problema, con esta puedo a pagar, a la antorcha.-Dije burlándome de Cullen, el solo me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y con la poco agua que tenia, se la lance a Edward, y cuando ya la tenía en el cuerpo, la empecé a extender en todo su cuerpo, para que, se apagara por completo, cuando vi que funcionaba, me apure y al fin termine no mucho después.

-Por fin, te tardaste Bella-me dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Ahí perdón señorito, pero me gusta verlo encendido –le conteste con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¡me AMAS!

-¿QUE?, pero sí que estas bien operado del cerebro.

-jajaj ,se que me amas y …..

**Hola chicas lo siento por dejarlas así en este capítulo, solo quiero que me digan, si quieren que edite esta Historia, he estado pensando y creo que la estoy echando a perder, miren es que ya tenía escrito los capítulos, pero mi Lap ya está en las ultimas y me borraron todo y se perdieron igualmente que mis demás historias que no me atrevía a subir ,y pz estoy escribiendo lo que me acuerdo de cómo iba la historia ,necesito que me digan.**

**¿La dejo así? O ¿le cambio algunas cosas?**

**Por favor quiero opiniones, las espero si? Espero que me comprendan y me digan que piensan, que quieren ver? EN ESTA HISTORIA ¿? NECESITO SABER SUS OPINIONES. LAS ESPERARE CON ANCIAS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CONTINUACION DE LA CUARTA CARTA.**

Aquí les dejo mi correo y Facebook por si desean saber de mí.

**bffcullen13****hotmail****.com**

**.?id=100003219695402**

Ahí perdón señorito, pero me gusta verlo encendido –le conteste con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¡me AMAS!

-¿QUE?, pero sí que estas bien operado del cerebro.

-jajaj ,se que me amas y que te mueres por mi.

Me quede boquiabierta, sí que Edward era muy egocéntrico y vanidoso.

-Mejor dejémoslo ahí Cullen, necesitamos subir, a ver como estar Roce.

Cuando entramos a la habitación de Alice, Rose estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales ya, qué decía cosas incoherentes ,cuando estaba punto de salir corriendo de la habitación la sostuve y le di una cachetada lo que provoco ,que me diera las Gracias y después me regresara el golpe.

-¿Rose?, Ahora si nos crees?

-Tengo que, es la única repuesta a el estado en el cual estaba Edward hace un momento, y no creo que los seis estemos igual de locos.-concluyo soltando un respiro-y pues siento haberte dicho Tonto Edward y siento haber pensado en que estabas loca Bells.

-No hay problema Rose ,pero entonces¿ si iras con nosotros ,en la noche ?.

-No tengo otra opción, no quiero quedarme sola, cuando los lleven al manicomio-dijo en un tono burlón, pero fue agradable que nos hiciera esa broma.

Después de que Rose ,se levantara ,bajamos a la sala ,para hacer planes ,para lo de esta noche ,lo primero que necesitábamos ,era linternas ,les dije a todos que llevaran sus anillos y por ultimo les dije que durmieran en la tarde ,para que pudieran aguantar toda la noche ,lo que Al y Rose ,se opusieron ,porque tenían que ir de compras .

-Por favor chicas ,no vayan hoy ,y les prometo ir con ustedes ,cuando hayamos descubierto todo este embrollo de los anillos ¿aceptan?.

-Ok, pero iremos hasta que nuestros pies ardan, con la intensidad de brazas del infierno–concluyo Alice, y los chicos creo que les dio miedo porque se pusieron bien pálidos.

-Acepto, ahora, necesitamos ir a reponer fuerzas, debemos de dormir, lo que vivirán será algo sorprendente, y no queremos desmayados-concluí viendo a Rose.

-Ok, chicos –dije mirando mi reloj de mi celular-son las 3, repongan fuerzas y nos vemos en los inicio del bosque.

Todos asintieron y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche cuando, todos estábamos ya reunidos, empezamos a adentrarnos al bosque, mire el reloj de mi celular y faltaban 15 min para las 12 cuando de repente los anillos de Alice, Rose, Emm y Jaz empezaron a brillar como, lo habían hecho el mío y el de Edward.

-Sigan caminando -Ordeno Edward, cuando ya habíamos caminado más de lo que esperaba, los anillos, dejaron de iluminarnos y nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos llegando a nuestro destino.

_**HOLA CHICAS, GRAX POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE LE DIERON A MI PROPOCICION HACERCA DE ESTA HISTORIA Y PUES YA TOME UNA DECISIÓN, LA SEGUIRE ASI COMO ESTA AQUÍ, PERO LES TENGO OTRA SORPRESA QUE LES DIRE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**_

_**Bien pues les deseó Felices Fiestas y que tengan mucha felicidad siempre en toda su vida XD.**_

También les quiero avisar que este año ya no voy actualizar, así que nos leemos el que viene y cuando actualice subiré capítulos seguidos para recompensar los días perdidos.

Att: BBF CULLENISTA 100

AGRADESCO ESTE AÑO QUE ME LEYERON Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO HISTORIAS DE FF .


	13. Chapter 13

**La Quinta Carta.**

-_**Sigan caminando -Ordeno Edward, cuando ya habíamos caminado más de lo que esperaba, los anillos, dejaron de iluminarnos y nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos llegando a nuestro destino.**_

Todos encendieron sus linternas, era muy poco lo que nos iluminaban pero de algo a nada, estaba bien ese algo, me arrodille y tente la tierra para poder encontrar la manija de la puerta, pero no la encontraba, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré a casi todos haciendo lo mismo, digo casi ya que Edward solo estaba alumbrándonos con su linterna.

-La encontré, la encontré-grito desesperadamente Emmett. Todos corrimos para estar con él, pero cuando llegamos, lo que vimos fue algo gracioso, Emm estaba sosteniendo la raíz de un árbol y la trataba de levantar y lo único que causo fue caerse y ensuciarse lo que causo la risa de todos y un Emm muy enojado.

-Ya no se rían de mí

-Pero hermanito, que no viste que era la raíz de un árbol o ¿qué?

-No, pensé que era la manija –hizo la cara de un bebe a punto de llorar, lo que causo que todos volvieran a reír.

-Ya, ya chicos dejen de burlarse de mi pobre hermanito, hay que apurarnos a buscar la puerta.- Después de este pequeño inconveniente seguimos con la búsqueda, creo que no había pasado ni Diez minutos y Rose empezó a gritar desesperadamente.

-Ya, ya la encontré chicos ayúdenme a abrirla –y Jazz, Emm y Alice se acercaron, estaba a punto de ir ayudarlos, pero la mano de Edward me retuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Déjalos, ellos solos deben hacerlo, tú y yo ya lo hicimos, es el turno de ellos –y con eso se fue dejándome sola, el solo se acerco un poco a ellos pero solo los veía, me acerque igualmente, cuando por fin pudieron abrirla, me adentre al pasillo que conducía a la habitación en la cual ya había estado, todos me seguían Emm, Alice, Rose, Jazz y por ultimo Edward ,toque la las paredes que nos conducían a la puerta de la habitación ,lo poco que nos iluminaban las linternas ahora no nos servían de mucho, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir adelante, ahora todo este se veía tenebroso y me daban escalofríos sentía como si nos estuvieran vigilando, deseché esa idea al recordar que estábamos en un cuarto subterráneo y no creo que lo hayan encontrado otras personas.

Después de lo que a mí se me hizo una eternidad llegamos a la puerta, gire la perilla y la abrí, cuando nos adentramos todo se veía como la primera vez que estuve aquí, voltee a ver a los demás y todos estaban embobados, viendo la pintura donde aparecían los seis chicos, aceptó Edward que estaba en una esquina viendo a la nada, me acerque a él.

-¿Por qué no estás viendo las pinturas con los demás?, si no mal recuerdo te gusto esa de allá-le dije señalando la pintura del chico en llamas que vio por primeras vez hace algunas noches atrás.

-Solo no quiero, y creo que no es necesario que la vea ahora-dijo, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, volteé a ver a los demás y estaban admirando las pinturas así que, me senté junto con Edward.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde que llegamos aquí, pero al estar sentada, y observando a mis amigos, me dio sueño, mis ojos no se podían mantener abiertos así que ,les di un descansó ,me quede dormida y no supe mas de mi.

_Después de leer la Carta, solo le dieron órdenes al Capitán, para que se parara en la próxima Isla ,lo que se les dificulto ,ya que era de noche ,pero aun así en la madrugada ,encontraron una Isla que causalmente ,su volcán esta activo ,así que ahora fue el turno de Celeste y de Cedric ,bajaron del barco y se introdujeron en el bosque hasta llegar a las faldas del Volcan,esperaron mucho tiempo ,pero cuando se estaban dando por vencidos ,vieron que este empezó a sacar humo ,y fue cuando ambos alzaron las manos y este se ilumino ,los diamantes cambiaron de color y se volvieron rojizos ,ambos sintieron que su cuerpo ,se ponía muy caliente ,pero pensaron que era por la iluminación que sufrieron ,y cuando vieron que el proceso de la activación estaba terminada ,decidieron volver al Barco.___

Al día siguiente.

Ya era de noche, estaban todos los guardianes reunidos en cerca del timón, y sacaron la quinta carta que les había dado el Rey.

La cuarta quinta, la quinta advertencia y la tercera indicación de cómo activar los anillos.

_Hola hijos míos, si leen esta carta es porque todo ha salido bien hasta el momento, ahora es el turno del elemento del Aire, para activarlos ,solo necesitan sacar las manos del barco ,cuando la marea sea fuerte ,para que la fuerza del aire sea más grande de lo normal _,_ sin más por el momento les deseó suerte en esta misión, y ya saben cuando terminen, lean mi última carta ._

_1-No vuelvan_

_2-Marchense en parejas_

_3-Ponganse los anillos_

_4-Nunca se separen de ellos_

_5-No cuenten nada sobre su origen_

_6-Olvidense de este reino_

_Esta ha sido mi cuarta carta y mi cuarta advertencia._

_ATTE: Aarón_

Cuando terminaron de leer la Carta ,vieron la luna, sé veía ,mas aluminosa de lo común ,y el aire pasaba sobre sus cabezas alborotando sus cabellos y esa fue la señal para Cynthia y Constantin ,alzaron su mano donde llevaban el anillo ,sobre el agua ,así el aire tenía más fuerza ,y de un momento a otro una luz muy iluminosa envolvió sus cuerpos.


	14. Chapter 14

**MISTERIO .**

**No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde que llegamos aquí, pero al estar sentada, y observando a mis amigos, me dio sueño, mis ojos no se podían mantener abiertos así que ,les di un descansó ,me quede dormida y no supe mas de mi.**

Desperté con el sol iluminando mi cara, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, como fotografías ahora me pregunto cómo fue que llegue aquí, y que les abra pasado a mis amigos.

Me levante de mi cama, mis tenis estaban botados en el suelo debajo de ella, me los puse y baje a la sala, ahí estaban mis padres y Emmett, con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Buenos días hija, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Emmett.

-Si, muy bien –les conteste, y me uní a ellos para desayunar, después de terminar solo me levante y subí a ducharme, repase cada momento en mi mente acerca de lo vivido anoche, y quería saber que les paso a mis amigos así que fui por mi hermano.

-Emm-le dije entrando a su habitación y lo encontré viendo su computadora.

-¿Si? Bell's

-Vamos con los chicos, debemos ver que les paso y quiero saber que paso contigo-murmuré por lo bajo a espera a que el me soltara la noticia de que tenía el mismo poder que Edward.

-Bell's paso algo, no sé que fue, solo es que no tengo ningún poder-termino de decir y por su cara sabia que la mía era todo un poema.

-¿Pero cómo?-tenía ganas de llorar, y me sentía tonta e inútil.

-No lo sé, hize lo mismo que siempre y no paso nada, probé con el agua, con el fuego pero nada, alomejor solo son ustedes dos los que tienen poderes.

-No, no Emm vamos con los Cullen y los Hale, de seguro ellos si tienen alguno –caminamos tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, toque fuerte y me abrió Alice , no le dije nada y me fui directamente a la sala ,de un momento a otro se encontraban todos sentados ahí ,con sus caras de temor .

-¿Quiero saber que paso ayer?¿Que poder tienen?-les pregunte sin dejar a ninguno de ellos hablara .

-No tengo ninguno-contesto Rose muy desganada.

-Ni yo –ahora fue Jazz quien me contesto.

-Yo quisiera decirte que lo tengo, pero sería una gran mentira Bella, porque no lo tengo-termino murmurando muy pero muy bajo Alice.

-Y yo como ya te dije, no lo tengo –dijo mi hermano mirando por la gran ventana de la sala que da al Bosque.

-Me deje caer en el sillón, suspire hondo, por estar atenta en las declaraciones de todos no me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la sala, y ese alguien es Edward.

-¿Y donde esta Edward?-les pregunte a todos, pero solo mire a Alice .

-No sé, fui a su habitación a avisarle que se encontraban aquí pero no me dijo nada.

-Iré por el –y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, era raro apenas me había dado cuenta de que mi equilibrio ya no era malo. Toque en la puerta más de dos veces, pero nadie respondí así que me metí y me gran sorpresa fue que no lo encontré. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y en la sala me encontré peleando a mis amigos entre si.

-Callen, Edward no está en su habitación. ¿Ayer regreso con ustedes?

-Si , bueno no –contesto Alice

-¿Sí o no decídete?

-No regreso con nosotros por que cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías quedado dormida, nos aviso de que te iba a dejar a tu casa y que después el vendría aquí.

-¿Qué y ayer que regrésate, te diste cuenta de que el ya se encontraba aquí?

-No, en realidad cuando regrese, tenía mucho sueño y me fui directamente a mi habitación-terminó Alice, pero su cara se le notaba lo mucho que temía por su hermano.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Rose.

-No creo que se allá perdido de mi casa a aquí-contesto Emmett.

-¿y si le avisan a su padre para que lo busquen?-comento Jazz.

-No imagínate si le decimos algo a mi padre nos mata, creo que tenemos que buscarlo solo nosotros - comento Emm con un todo de miedo.

-Está bien primero que nada ustedes –les dije señalándolos a todos –No quiero más peleas, esto es serio y debemos estar bien.-todos asintieron y decidimos emprender su búsqueda.

Emm y Jazz fueron a buscarlo al bosque y mientras Alice y Rose fueron al pueblo y yo por mi parte lo fui a buscar a la Biblioteca. Estuvimos todos comunicados, ninguno dio con él ,Alice le estuvo marcando a su celular ,pero la mandaba a buzón de voz, gracias a dios nuestros padres salieron a no sé dónde y por lo cual no estaban aquí.

Más tarde nos encontramos todos a las afueras de la casa de los Cullen ,Alice no tenia mejor cara que en la mañana ,ya lo buscamos por todas parte y nada ,y ya lo único que teníamos que hacer era esperar a que Edward llegara o hasta que llegara mi padre para darle aviso sobre su desaparición.

Ya estaba obscureciendo, yo estaba en la cocina de los Cullen haciendo un poco de comida para todos y de pronto se escucho como abrían la puerta principal, me asome y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor Edward,me sentí aliviada por que así nos evitaríamos un regaño por parte de mi padre y no porque Edward ya se encontrara aquí.

-¿En donde estuviste?¿Te estuvimos buscando?-le aborde una Alice muy contenta y preocupada.

-Contesta maldición Edward , estaba muy preocupada ,a decir verdad todos estábamos muy preocupados ,Maldición Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen contesta a mis preguntas , si no quieres que ….-y Edward no la dejo continuar ya que solo subió a su habitación sin decir nada e ignorándonos a todos.

-Pero que le pasa, es un grosero nos tubo buscándolo a todos y al muy mal agradecido, no dice nada, mejor me largo de aquí –dijo Rose –Hasta mañana –y salió con rumbo a su casa.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Jazz y salió detrás de su hermana.

-Yo igual me voy, necesito dormir y comer adiós-Y salió mi hermano a hacia nuestra casa.

-Yo iré hablar con el Alice, ve a comer, ni siquiera desayunaste, iré a ver que le sucede-y con eso deje a Alice en la sala y subí a la habitación de Edward toque y esta vez tampoco me respondió, con temor abrí la puerta y me metí, lo encontré en su computadora, tecleando muy rápido, no sé qué era lo que buscaba pero carraspeé para obtener su atención, él no me hizo caso así que me a acerqué mas a él y lo toque por el hombro a lo cual solo me volteo a ver y minimizo la pagina que estaba viendo y se volteo por completo a mí , sentía la necesidad , de decirle que era un descortesía de su parte avernos dejado allá ,abajo y muy grosero también por no contestarle a su hermana ,pero al momento de ver sus ojos verdes ,con pequeños rayitos de tonalidades rojizas al los cuales no se a que se debían ya que , no creo que eso fuera normal, se me olvido todo el discursó que estaba preparando ,me saco de mis pensamientos al volver su vista a su computadora ,y eso provocó que me enojara mas con él, y al momento de tócale de nuevo su hombro ,una gran corriente salió de nuestros cuerpos ,sentí una gran energía eso me dio miedo y Salí muy rápido de ahí , ya sin decirle nada ,baje a la sala y me encontré a Alice muy concentrada con su comida ,solo le dije adiós con la mano y me fui a mi casa ,técnicamente volé ya que llegue muy rápido, en el camino a mi habitación me encontré con Emmett el cual me pregunto por Edward pero yo no le respondí nada , no tenia ánimos ,lo que había pasado con Edward fuer raro y me daba mucho miedo.


	15. Chapter 15

**ATAQUE.**

**Salí muy rápido de ahí, ya sin decirle nada, baje a la sala y me encontré a Alice muy concentrada con su comida, solo le dije adiós con la mano y me fui a mi casa, técnicamente volé ya que llegue muy rápido, en el camino a mi habitación me encontré con Emmett el cual me pregunto por Edward pero yo no le respondí nada, no tenia ánimos ,lo que había pasado con Edward fuer raro y me daba mucho miedo**

Me encontraba en mi clase de Historia, junto con Alice que no paraba de quejarse de su hermano, yo solo le restaba importancia a todo eso, ya había pasado dos semanas después de todos aquellos sucesos Alice ,Rose ,Jazz y Emm ,no habían adquirido ningún poder, Edward se había distanciado con su hermana ahora pasaba más tiempo con Jazz y Emm y ellos bueno Emm solo siempre me ignoraba y Jazz hacia lo mismo con Rose ,todo había cambiado ,los chicos ya no se sentaban con nosotros en la hora del almuerzo y mucho menos hablábamos en casa ,todos estábamos totalmente incomunicados los unos con los otros ,y nuestros padres tomaban esto como otra etapa mas de la Adolescencia ,y yo pues yo ya me estaba hartando de todo esto ,presentía que algo malo estaba por pasarnos y ellos solo estaba dándole importancia a eso que sentía ,que ni siquiera sabía que nombre darle ,ya que todos sentíamos una gran fuerza de repugnancia hacia nuestros hermanos y eso no es normal ,no les hicimos nada y ellos no nos hicieron nada.

-Me voy a mi clase chicas, nos vemos-se despidió Rose de ambas y nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones. El día pasó sin más que contar, cuándo llegue a mi habitación me puse hacer mis tareas, cene con mi familia y me fui a costar estaba ,por quedarme dormida ,cuando sentí como una piedra golpeaba mi ventana ,y me levante y me fui hacia ella ,me di un gran susto al ver a Rose y a Alice ahí paradas ,rápidamente me puse mi chaqueta y mis tenis y Sali rápidamente ,a su encuentro.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bella ,Bella ,Edward no está en su habitación –me dijo rápidamente Alice .

-Jazz si esta ¿Emmett está?- pregunto Rose.

-Si, lo escuche roncar.

-Me preocupa mi hermano Bella, me da miedo que le pase algo, por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo, mis padres ya se durmieron.

-Está bien, está bien vamos al bosque, no creo que allá ido al pueblo a esta hora y su auto está afuera estacionado, así que debe de estar cerca –fue lo único que le pude decir. Alice me dio una linterna, las tres íbamos caminando lo más tranquilas que podíamos, las hojas secas aplastadas por nuestros pies y nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba.

Estuvimos caminado mucho, y ya era muy tarde, el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo común, y el frio ya nos estaba calando, y nada sobre Edward.

De un momento a otro seso el viento y el frio, lo único que hice fue dejar de caminar y ellas me imitaron, estábamos atentas a cualquier cosa, no sabíamos cómo nos íbamos a defender, pero estábamos esperando el ataque, yo sentía que alguien nos vigilaba.

Rose y Alice tomaron unas ramas y rocas que se encontraban muy cerca de ellas y yo solo estaba intentando sacar un poco de agua, para poder utilizarla como arma, de un momento a otro aparecieron muchas personas encapuchados, nos rodearon Alice y Rose ya estaban listas para atacar y yo igual, el ambiente cambio por completo el viento soplaba más fuerte y empezamos a defendernos yo le di con mi látigo de agua unos cuantos que cayeron al suelo ,Rose y Alice lanzaban piedras por montón ,lo cual no servía de mucho ,ya que los esquivaban ,varios más se me amontonaron ,vi como acorralaban a mis amigas estábamos perdiendo ,y se me acaba el agua ,empecé a atacarlos a todos ,salían volando la mayoría de ellos ,y algunos otros se reponían y regresaba a atacarme ,me reuní con las chicas ,y nos echamos a correr ,sentíamos como venían detrás de nosotras ,pero no paramos ,me sentía agotada y vi a mis amigas igual o peor que yo y de pronto la lluvia cayó sobre nosotras ,sentí como mi piel absorbía cada gota que caía ,y eso fue como una gran recarga de energía ,dejamos de correr y me puse enfrente de ellas ,para defenderlas ,los encapuchados llegaron muy rápido a nuestro encuentro estaba a punto de atacar ,cuando una sombra cruzo el campo de batalla ,era un encapuchado mucho más alto que los demás y lo que mis ojos distinguieron era que su capucha era de color rojo, se paro enfrente de los demás y les hizo seña de que se contuvieran y camino unos cuantos paso más hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

-Vaya, vaya, Mi querida Catherine hace cuanto tiempo no nos veíamos, a y mis queridas nuevas guardianes, si no me equivoco son Hale y Cullen, pero si veo que nunca cambias verdad Querida, y ya sabrás a que vengo.-terminó de decir la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotras, tan solo escucharlo me dio escalofríos y no sé por qué me confunde con mi tatarabuela.

-No, no se a que vienes y no soy Catherine –termine de decir y este volvió a hablar, no le puse atención ya que le murmuré a mis amigas que cuando yo les dijera se echarían a correr y traerían ayuda ambas asintieron, y volví a centrar mi atención al desconocido.

-Vamos cariño, aún no juntas a la nueva guardia y solo eres tú la que tiene la Luz activada, así que entrégame los malditos anillos y las dejo vivir o si no me los das ni tu ni ellas saldrán de aquí vivas, tu decide.

-Yo decido, que los que no saldrán de aquí serán ustedes-y con eso los empecé a atacar la lluvia estaba más fuerte que nunca, eso me hizo saber que por lo menos la naturaleza estaba de nuestra parte, vi como mis amigas corrieron y me dejaron ahí ,y como varios encapuchados salían detrás de ellas ,pero los retuve, mi visión se volvió más aguda ,veía como cada uno de mis oponentes salían volando ,ya solo me faltaban unos cinco ,cuando recordé al encapuchado rojo y me di cuenta de que no estaba y Sali corriendo y deje a los encapuchados en un gran remolinó que no sé como lo hice ,pero lo hice y corrí tan rápido ,sabia lo sentía en mi interior que el encapuchado rojo había ido detrás de mis amigas .

La lluvia pegaba directamente a mi piel, sentía mucha adrenalina en mi sangre y corrí, como nunca lo había hecho, entre a un claro muy grande y ahí encontré a Alice tirada junto a un árbol y a Rose junto a otro, me iba a acercar a ellas, pero una gran sombra se me interpuso en el camino, era el encapuchado rojo, lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas, pero no le hacía nada mis ataques no podían tocarlo ,era mucho más rápido que yo.

-Querida, al parecer perdiste tu toque, pero no te preocupes, cuando estés muerta, ya no lo recordaras.-y con eso me ataco, pero esquive sus golpes, hasta que sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza, fije mi vista arriba y vi una gran piedra volando arriba de mi cabeza, me la lanzo y caí cerca a Rose, veía un poco borroso, mi vista se me nublaba, pero escuchaba cada cosa que estaba a mi alrededor ,algunas palabrotas ,la voz de Alice ,Rose y no puede distinguir las demás sentía que les había fallado ,me deje vencer muy fácilmente y por mi culpa ellas iban a morir ,pensaba muchas cosas a la vez que mi mente estaba tan saturado y mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado, y de pronto todo se quedo obscuro.


	16. Chapter 16

Noticias inesperadas.

**-Querida, al parecer perdiste tu toque, pero no te preocupes, cuando estés muerta, ya no lo recordaras.-y con eso me ataco, pero esquive sus golpes, hasta que sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza, fije mi vista arriba y vi una gran piedra volando arriba de mi cabeza, me la lanzo y caí cerca a Rose, veía un poco borroso, mi vista se me nublaba, pero escuchaba cada cosa que estaba a mi alrededor ,algunas palabrotas ,la voz de Alice ,Rose y no puede distinguir las demás sentía que les había fallado ,me deje vencer muy fácilmente y por mi culpa ellas iban a morir ,pensaba muchas cosas a la vez que mi mente estaba tan saturado y mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado, y de pronto todo se quedo obscuro.**

Mi mente estaba totalmente desconectada de mi cuerpo, no sentía ni dolor de la pelea, ni la muerte de mi cuerpo ya que si de algo estaba segura era de que ya estaba muerta, lo sabía y lo afirmaba al recordar todos los acontecimientos pasados y no me arrepentía de haber luchado en contra de esos encapuchados, solo me arrepentía de haber sido tan débil y haberme dejado vencer, de haber condenado a Alice y a Rose a una muerte segura ,ellas no tenían la culpa ,solo yo y de mi grande curiosidad ,si no hubiera seguido la luz del anillo nada de esto abría pasado y ahora mismo seriamos grandes amigos los chicos y nosotras y estaríamos vivas ,pero no la "CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO" o en mi caso la "CURIOSIDAD MATO A BELLA".

Solo esperaba y rezaba para que mis amigas no hayan sufrido una muerte dolorosa, no sé porque el cielo o el paraíso era oscuro, en este momento esperaba algo iluminado, o tal vez este era el infierno, o el purgatorio.

-Bella, Bellita, por favor despierta-escuche los lamentos de mi hermano, bueno al menos sé que esto es el infierno. Sentí de un momento a otro como me tomaban de la mano, sentía una gran presión en ella.

-Tiene pulso, aun así, que no te preocupes por ella.-escuche una voz preocupada, pero aun así me atraía demasiado y yo sabía de quien se trataba, por lo menos me iba con un recuerdo menos feo que la voz de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?, es mi hermana y lleva más de cuatro días inconsciente, ¿tú no te preocuparías por Alice?-concluyo la voz de mi hermano, se escuchaba con un gran nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de darle un gran abrazo, de eso que hace unas cuantas semanas no nos dábamos, pero sabía que ya no le podría decir nada, mi cuerpo al parecer no quería responder, mi mente parecía estar desprendida de él.

-Es mi culpa, si hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella estaría bien, no sé cuánto tiempo se crean la mentira mis papas.

-No es tu culpa Emm , es la mía por salirme así de casa, ¡Lo siento!, Emm en verdad lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes Edward, no fue tu culpa, es mi obligación cuidar de ella y no lo he hecho muy bien que digamos.-y después de eso ya no escuche nada, sentía el dolor de mi hermano él nunca se había abierto así con nadie y lo que acaba de decir fue mucho para mí, al darme cuenta lo mucho que me quería, ahora sabia que por lo menos no estaba muerta ,sino inconsciente ,tenía que reponerme y saber que había pasado con mis amigas ,con ellos y como había llegado aquí y ¿dónde rayos es aquí?.

* * *

No sé si me quede dormida o estuve viendo la obscuridad en donde me encontraba, pero después de un rato o tal vez no fue un rato, pero que mas da sentí como llegaban personas a donde me encontraba y murmuraban cosas que no conseguí escuchar, y así fue mi día o noche, después de mucho tiempo sentí como alguien reposaba algo mojado en mi frente y algo más sorprendente paso sentí una gran corriente en todo mi cuerpo, no dolía solo sentía la sensación de haber recuperado mi cuerpo ,me sentía como si hubiera sido mi primera vez en un avión ,le empecé a dar órdenes a mi cuerpo para poder levantar mi mano ,y creo que lo conseguí ,después lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos la luz de la lámpara dio contra mí ,voltee a ver a todos lados y me encontré a mi hermano asombrado ,a Edward sosteniendo una esponja contra mi frente y a Jasper con la boca abierta.

-¡Hola!-les dije y mi voz salió muy ronca.

-¡Holaaa! Hermanita, te extrañe, no sabes cuánto –y paso algo que nunca pensé ver Emmett se arrodillo a mi lado, agarro mi mano y se puso a llorar, en ese momento Edward retiro su mano de mi frente y salió seguido de Jaz.

-Emm yo también te extrañe hermanito –y lo abrasé, le dio un gran abrazo de oso, el me correspondió, me sentía muy feliz, nos separamos después de un gran rato de estar abrazados y me dio una beso en la frente que causo que frunciera el ceño.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita.

-Yo también Emm ,pero ahora ¿Qué paso? , ¿Dónde están Alice y Rose?, ¿Qué día es?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?¿En dónde estoy?, Responde ya Emmett-le dije ya mas acostumbrada al ambiente , lo que pude notar es que había una gran cama y se veía que era antigua ,y a mi lado había una mesita de madera igualmente antigua y después en una de las paredes una gran librero con muchos libros que por su aspecto al pareceré llevaban mucho tiempo sin ser leídos, miré de nuevo a Emm y este parecía estar debatiéndose interiormente para responder mis preguntas.

-Y bien Emm contesta

-Espera, deja ir por los chicos –y sin dejarme decir nada salió de la habitación, estuve como cinco minutos sola cuando por fin apareció Emm , Edward y Jazz.

-Y entonces, me dirán ¿todo?

-SI –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien empiecen.-les demande.

-Bueno primero que nada Alice y Rose están bien, y se encuentran en la escuela, hoy es viernes y haz estado inconsciente seis días y estamos en un tipo como guarida.-termino Emm.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Quién hizo esta guarida?,¿ Que paso con los encapuchados?-termine mas confundida que antes ,pero con un gran alivio al saber que mis amigas se encontraban bien.

-Bueno, no sabemos quién la hizo, solo encontramos esta puerta cuando huíamos de los encapuchados –contesto Edward.

-¿Pero que paso esa noche en el claro?,¿ Cómo llegaron ahí? Y ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos ahí?.-los voltee a ver a los tres

-Bueno Alice no tiene buena puntería que digamos y cuando fue a la casa y estuvo lanzando piedras a tu ventana, le dio unas cuantas a la mía y me asome y las vi irse hacia el bosque y entonces les llame a Edward y a Jazz , y salimos a buscarlas ,y después se soltó la lluvia y ya casi íbamos a regresar ,cuando vimos algo luminoso salir de un lugar muy lejos de donde estábamos ,y después de caminar mucho escuchamos como gritaban y muchos estruendos ,y entonces corrimos y llegamos al claro cuando llegamos las vimos de lejos a Rose y a Alice pelear contra los encapuchados, podían manejar muy bien el agua ,si lo hubieras visto Bell's ,salían lanzados por todas partes ,pero después yo creo que se percatado de nuestra presencia por que nos empezaron a atacar pero aquí mi amigo Ed nos cubrió –dijo dándole una palmada a Edward y siguió contándome –Y entonces no sé de donde empezaron a salir mas y mas y las chicas estaban en peligro y bueno tú estabas tirada junto a un árbol y había un encapuchado tratando de herirte ,pero formaste un tipo de escudo y no te pudo hacer daño y entonces ,los encapuchados nos atacaron y nos agarraron ,sabes son unos montoneros ,pero en fin estábamos en que nos atacaron y entonces Jazz y yo ,no sé qué paso empezamos a atacarlos ,nos salía fuego de las manos igual que a ED y nos unimos a las chicas y empezamos a atacar ,los acabamos ,pero llegaron mas y entonces Ed fue por ti y empezamos a correr y correr y correr ,pero atacando a la vez y entonces llegamos a donde estaba la puerta secreta ,y entramos y cerramos bien ,pero entonces Alice encontró otra puerta en el pasillo ,antes de llegar a la habitación de las hermosas pinturas y encontramos una tipo casa ,puedes creerlo ,quien lo hubiera pensado ,pero en fin aquí Ed curo a las chicas y a ti.-concluyo inhalando mucho aire ,hablo sin parar ,era sorprendente ,ya tenían poderes ,eso si me puso feliz ,pero aun tenia preguntas y sabía que era tiempo para hacerlas.

-Pero espera-le dije, observando a Edward.-¿En dónde estabas?¿Alice estuvo llamándote ,y no contestabas?, Si he estado inconsciente tanto tiempo que ¿dijieron a mis padres y en la escuela?.

-No es de tu incumbencia el saber en dónde estaba y si me estuvo llamando pero no podía contestar estaba indispuesto y cuando llamo tu hermano ya iba rumbo a mi casa –término de decirlo y se volteo a ver los libros.

-Bien.-dijo Jazz –pues al parecer alguien dejo algunas mentiritas ¿cierto Emm?

-Yo, este, era eso o que nos cacharan y cómo íbamos a explicar que mi hermana tenia vendas en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Emmett?

-Bueno, pues les dije que estabas en una pijamada en casa de Alice ,después en la de Rose ,después en la Alice y después en la de Rose ,después en la de Alice y después en la de Rose.

-¿Y te creyeron?

-Si al principio, pero después, empezaron a sospechar y pues me interrogaron y yo bueno era eso o eso.

-Vaya Emm ve al grano y dime que dijiste.

-Bueno mama me dijo que pasabas mucho tiempo con las chicas y no supe que decirle ,pero entonces me dijo que de seguro era por un chico y yo ..yo

-¿Tu qué?

-Le dije que si era por un chico y ese chico era Edward –termino agachando su cara, en ese momento el susodicho volteó a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Qué dijiste que? –los dos le gritamos, y mi hermanos solo se agachaba.

-Emmett ,a por eso no me decías nada ,cuando te preguntaba si te decían algo sobre tu hermana ,a y de seguro Jasper es tu cómplice ¿verdad?

-No yo no soy su cómplice, a mí ni me metan.

-Basta ya niños, no peleen, Bien Emm dime exactamente que dijiste y te dijeron.

-Bueno pues les dije que a ti te gustaba Ed .-Edward solo carraspeo y voltee a verlo y me murmuro muy bajo "LO SABIA" ,tenía ganas de enseñarle la lengua pero me contuve –y bueno ellos se pusieron muy felices ,pero les dije que ED se hacia el difícil ,pero al final te había aceptado y que ya eran novios pero que tu no querías que se enteraran porque papa es muy celoso a lo cual el negó ,pero entonces dijeron que el domingo iban a hacer una comida y ahí iban a hablar muy seriamente con ustedes.

-El domingo y ¿cómo le ibas a hacer si no despertaba?.

-No lo sé.

-Espera un momento ¿porque ustedes no están en la escuela?-les pregunte, recordando que hoy es viernes.-¿Y que dijeron en la escuela del ¿por qué de mi ausencia?.

-Fuimos a la escuela, pero como nos toca las últimas dos horas en el Gimnasio, que lleva cuatro días en remodelación porque accidentalmente se incendio, nos dieron las horas libres y pues falsificamos la firma de papa en una receta médica de que tenias influenza estacionaria.

-falsificamos me suena a manada Emmett, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu solo el que la falsifico –concluyo Jazz.

-Bien chicos lamento decirles que ya llegaron….-y no concluyo de terminar la frase Edward cuando vi a Alice encima de mí.

-Cuñadita, ya despertaste –me dijo dándome muchos besos en las mejillas.

-Alice ¿pero qué te pasa?¿cómo sabes eso?.-y voltee automáticamente a ver a mi hermano.

-A mi ni me veas, el único que sabía era Jazz .-y dirigí mi mirada el susodicho.

-Yo no fui, ni he hablado con ella.

-No cuñadita ninguno de los do fue, luego te digo como lo se, pero dime como estas, ya te dijeron todo el show.

-Si, pero me vas a decir como lo sabes cierto.

-Si…-y de un momento a otro Rose se abalanzo encima de mí y me dio muchos abrazos.

-Te extrañamos, mucho amiga, y me empezaron a platicar como se sintieron al obtener sus poderes.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Bella debe de descansar, para que mañana, ya se vaya a su casa.-dijo Edward.

-Ha si claro ED, mejor dinos que te quieres quedar solo con ella.-dijo Alice en tono de burla.

-No, sabes que no es eso, es por su bien.

-Si claro como sea, Bella Te quiero mucho amiga,-y salió Alice con ella Jazz que se despidió con un adiós al aire y después Rose que se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y por ultimo mi hermano no sin antes amenazar a Edward.

-¿Edward?

-Si

- Gracias

-NO hay de qué.- salió de mi habitación, dejándome totalmente sola.

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS TRES CAPITULOS QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR ,Y LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE QUE ES **

**VENGANZA ver quien adivina lo que sigue nos seguimos leyendo .**


	17. Chapter 17

**ANTES DE LA DULCE VENGANZA**

**_-No, sabes que no es eso, es por su bien._**

**-Si claro como sea, Bella Te quiero mucho amiga,-y salió Alice con ella Jazz que se despidió con un adiós al aire y después Rose que se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y por ultimo mi hermano no sin antes amenazar a Edward.**

**-¿Edward?**

**-Si**

**- Gracias**

**-NO hay de qué.- salió de mi habitación, dejándome totalmente sola**

* * *

**Después de que se marcharan estuve pensando en cada cosa que había visto el día que casi moría y sobre todo en como vengarme de la tonta escusa que dio mi hermano a mis padres aun no puedo creer que si le creyeran.**

**Tan metida estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba mirándome desde la puerta.**

**-Lo siento**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por no haber contestado a tu llamada y por como estuviste a punto de morir.**

**-S**abes no debes disculparte, no te has puesto a pensar que gracias a eso las chicas tienen ya sus poderes.

**-Sobre eso creo que no te dijimos que Emmett y Jasper igual tiene por fin sus poderes.**

-Encerio, vaya ahora si ya nos creen o** más bien ya me creen.**

**-Si eso creo –dijo frunciendo un poco la boca.**

-Sobre la escusa de Emmett tengo un plan-mencione con una sonrisa malévola, a lo cual es solo sonrió aun mas que yo**.**

**HOLA CHICAS PERDON POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO AUSENTE ,LA VERDAD QUE NO FUE MI INTENSION Y ESTE CAP ES PEQUEÑO POR QUE QUIERO VER SI PUEDO SUBIR CAPITULOS CON ESTE OFFICE POR QUE NO SE SI ES DE PRUEBA O NO LA ANTIGUA LAP QUE TENIA ME LA ROBARON Y ESTA ES NUEVA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAP Y SI SI SE PEUDE SUBIR ESTE CAP MAÑANA MISMO SUBIRE MAS .**


	18. VENGANZA Chapter 18

**Venganza.**

**Hola **chicas algo vergonzoso es que me perdí en mi propia historia lo se, soy una torpe jajá bueno intentare retomar cada parte como debe ser si ahí algo cambiado por favor avísenme.

* * *

Enserió, vaya ahora si ya nos creen o más bien ya me creen.

-Si eso creo –dijo frunciendo un poco la boca.

-Sobre la escusa de Emmett tengo un plan-mencione con una sonrisa malévola, a lo cual es solo sonrió aun mas que yo.

* * *

Por fin era Domingo el día en el cual mis padres hablarían conmigo y con Edward sobre nuestra disque relación.

Desde que desperté hasta hoy estuve encerrada aquí les dije a mis amigas que tenia que ir a casa pero ellas dijeron que no que era mejor que descansará un poco mas, Alice me trajo un poco de ropa, ya estaba lista para la pequeña comida, mi hermano había llegado por mi, tenia muchos nervios.

-Hola Hermano-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Preparada?

-No y no tengo otra opción.

* * *

Ver mi casa por fuera me imaginaba a una casa embrujada, tenia ganas de correr y esconderme en lo profundo del bosque pero no me quedaba de otra di un respiró profundo y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta la cual rechino al momento de abrirla.

-Tengo miedo Emm

-Pero no debes hermanita es por tu bien y el bien de el amor que le tienes a Edward-dijo mirándome y sonriendo como un tonto.

-Calla Emmett-Tratando de darle un golpe, pero este me esquivo.

Suspire y seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la sala en donde por mi desgracia ya estaban todos, al sentir mi presencia estos voltearon, la primera en llegar en abrazarme fue Alice, casi tirándome en el piso.

-Cuñis llegaste ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en el súper?

-Bueno este ….. yo ..Emm … bueno los dos … es que había mucha gente verdad Emmett?-Que excusa dieron estos ,ya de plano eran una grandes mentirosos y mis padres que caían tan rápido.

-No no es cierto lo que pasa es que aquí mi hermanita, no encontraba los refrescos y tuvimos que emprender un viaje de aventura en la cual tuvimos que pasar por el pasillo de carnes rojas, por el de pescado frio y atrás vez de la dimensión de los helados congelado, pero henos aquí sanos y salvos.

Todos nos quedemos con la boca abierta, como es que este tipo era mi hermano.

-Ya bájale a tu dramatismo –le grito Rose desde el sofá en donde se encontraba.

Ahora entiendo, cual fue la excusa que les dieron a todos por mi retraso, que habíamos ido a el supermercado a comprar refresco, vaya que no me esperaba eso, mire a Emmett y este me miro a mi, pero mi cara era todo un poema ya que si fuimos a comprar refrescos, ¿donde se supone que estaban estos?, cómo si me hubiera escuchado me dio un par de bolsas y se fue a sentar a un lado de Rose. Tanto miedo que tenia de entrar a mi casa que no me di cuenta que el traía esas bolsas que despistada era.

-Bien Mi querida Bella, estuve tan preocupada por ti que acaso, ¿no nos quieres ni un poquito?, tú padre estuvo apunto de iniciar una búsqueda por que no nos avisaste, si no hubiera sido por Alice que vino tan contenta a decirnos las buenas noticias y del porqué de tu ausencia hubiera muerto de tristeza del no saber de ti.

-Por favor René, cálmate lo bueno es que ya esta solucionado todo y sobre todo que los chicos se quieren-dijo mi padre agarrando a mi madre de la cintura.

-Pero primero que nada Rene tiene toda la razón por que ni yo me di cuenta de que Bella estaba en mi casa, así que tiene toda la razón no lo crees ¿Carlisle?-dijo Esme mas tranquila que René y mirando a Carlisle este solo volteo a ver a la pared.

-Señoras al parecer se les ha olvidado del como son las chicas al estar enamoradas, todo se les olvida, además nuestras casas no están muy lejos, no veo del por que hacer un problema de la ausencia de Bella si se quedaban en pijamadas, las chicas en esta época están en otro rollo –esta vez fue la mama de Rose la que hablo, Rosé no paraba de aplaudir y hacerle fiesta su mama por lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno yo en realidad no estuve con Rose y Alice todo este tiempo solo por lo de Edward.-cuando terminé de decir esto todos se quedaron pasmados ,Edward se había acercado a mi y tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios ,yo ya no podía aguantar la risa pero no se como me puse seria y continúe hablando.

-Les diré toda la verdad, sé que los que les diré tal vez les de un poco de miedo pero estoy segura de que nos van a comprender y no nos van a meter a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¡Para Bella!-dijo Jazz

-No vayas a decir nada Bella-esta vez fue Alice la que me hablaba.

-¡Cállate Isabella!-me grito Rose

-Bellita hermanita no digas nada

-Por lo visto es algo malo ya que ninguno de ustedes quiere que se sepa continua hija-me animo mi mama.

-Bueno yo… -no se en que momento se había parado Rose del sofá cuando la sentí encima de mi y tapándome la boca.

-Lo que pasa es que Rose ,Alice ,Jasper y Emmett no se animan a decirles algo muy importantes que les paso.-Rose se quito de encima de mi para ir detrás de Edward ,por lo que acaba de decir.

-Vamos hermanito diles a nuestros padres, lo que paso deja de ser tan penoso-le dije a Emm con un tono de voz cariñosa en ella.

-Bueno si no lo dicen ustedes lo diré yo –les dije mirándolos a los cuatro, que solo se miraban como queriendo descifrar mis palabras.

-Bueno lo que mi querida novia quiere decir es que, tanto Emmett y Rose ,Alice y Jasper comenzaron una pequeña relación ,es su primer amor verdad amigos-termino de decir Edward mirándolo a los cuatro ,estos solo tenían una cara que no supe bien que sentían ,cada uno tenían diferentes semblantes ira,verguanza y demás sentimientos.

-¿Es enserió?-pregunto Carlisle

-Por supuesto verdad amigos –dijo Edward agarrándome de la mano.

-Bueno eso…si si es verdad-dijo Emmett, ganándose un zape de Rose.

-¡QUE FELICIDAD!-grito mi madre a todo pulmón casi dejándonos sordos a todos.

* * *

Después de una gran charla de nuestros padres, pasamos al jardín a comer.

-Al parecer se lo tomaron bien –dijo Edward sentándose a lado de mi y mirando a nuestros amigos que estaban a lo lejos.

-No lo creas, están fingiendo veras que pronto no la van a regresar-le dije mirando a los ojos y sonriéndole.-Por cierto gracias por ayudarme.

-Bueno me debes una hoy por ti mañana por mi-dijo levantándose y sacudiendo un poco de tierra de su pantalón.

* * *

Estaba apunto de pararme, cuando el cielo cambio de color, tal vez este no era un pueblo soleado pero tampoco se obscurecía en medio día, sentí como hacia mas frio de lo común, volteé a ver a mi aldedor y todos estaban sorprendidos como yo.

-Esto no puede ser, adentró todos,¡ corran!-grito Carlisle

-No es posible que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo el padre de Rose atrancando bien la puerta.

-¿Qué vuelva a pasar?-pregunte yo

En ese momento algo o alguien intentaba entrar a la casa nuestros padres, se pusieron enfrente de la puerta para tratar de deterne lo que fuera que fuese que estaba atacando la casa.

CONTINUARA….

Hola chicas este capitulo esta dedicado a:

**Eli de Pattz,**

**Ilse Masen**

**Stewpattz**

**Gracias chicas me animaron a continuar espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo y en el próximo abra una sorpresa nos vemos.**


	19. Nota no es cap

Hola chicas hace tiempo que no actualizo ninguna de mis historias mi compu no quierre agarrar windows y mi cel si los tenia escribi varios capitulos con mala ortografia ahi pero el viernes pasado me asaltaron y se perdio todo estoy viendo la posibilidad que terminar las historias en Facebook ya que ahi puedo escribir sin windows y cuando ya tenga windows subirlas aqui pero como estoy probando un nuevo programa veo que si se peude subir entonces esperen mis actuliazaciones gracia por su apoyo :D


	20. INCONCIENTE

**Inconciente **

Estaba apunto de pararme, cuando el cielo cambio de color, tal vez este no era un pueblo soleado pero tampoco se obscurecía en medio día, sentí como hacia mas frio de lo común, volteé a ver a mi aldedor y todos estaban sorprendidos como yo.

-Esto no puede ser, adentró todos,¡ corran!-grito Carlisle

-No es posible que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo el padre de Rose atrancando bien la puerta.

-¿Qué vuelva a pasar?-pregunte yo

En ese momento algo o alguien intentaba entrar a la casa nuestros padres, se pusieron enfrente de la puerta para tratar de deterne lo que fuera que fuese que estaba atacando la casa.

* * *

Desperte en la misma habitacion en la que tan solo algunos dias atras estuve inconciente,me dolia mucho la cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo que paso ,sabia en donde estaba ya que aun se encontraba un poco de mi ropa que mis amigas trajeron cuando estuve inconciente para mi,pero aun asi la habitacion habia cambiado un poco ,ahora habia dos camas mas a lado de la mia y el estante de los libros paso a estar enfrnete de mi cama.

-¿Como te encuentras hija?-Escuche la voz de mi mama proveniente de la puerta

-¿Mama? ,¿que estamos haciendo aqui?,¿que paso?, ¿donde estan todos?-me sorprendi de que mi voz estuviera tan afonica

-Tranquila hija todos estan bien,estan comiendo vamos estaban preocupados por ti ,el desgate de la batalla te debio dejar tan debil.

-¿Que paso ?,¿cual batalla?

-Hija deja de preguntar ¿vale?,ven a desayunar y te contaremos todo asi que apresurate.-dijo esto saliendo de mi habitacion y dejandome sola de nuevo .

Cuando fui hacia la que supongo era la cociana que claramente la vez pasdada que estuve ahi no la recordaba estaban presnetes todos menos Edward y Jasper,los presentes se me quedaron viendo con alegria en sus caras y se pararon para darme abarazos.

-Que alegra hija ,ya nos estabas preocpando pero gracias a Dios que Carlisle es un buen medico.

-Te quiero mucho papa a todos gracias por preocuparse por mi ,pero en realidad no estoy muy bien no recuerdo que paso ,ni se cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

-Bella no te preocupes despues te diremos lo que paso desayuna que si no vas a presentar un cuadro de anemia -dijo carlisle tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Ok esta bien

Paso el desayuno tranquilamente eso me sorprendio Emmett se encontraba muy serio como repasando algo en su mente ,eso me hacia pesnar que algo no andaba bien por ahi ,Rose estaba dandome abrazos pero igualmente la sentia como si me ocultara algo y Alice no era totalmenete Alice ella estaba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa en el mismo estado que mi hermano o peor ya que ella solo picaba su comida y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Mis padres estaba desayunando tranquilamente ,hablando con los demas adultos .algo no andaba bien,asi que pare en seco y les pregunte.

-¿Donde esta Edward y Jasper?

-Ellos ahora regresaran no te preocupes

-Que no me preocupe como que no me preocupe nose cuanto tiempo estueve inconciente ,no se por que estan ustedes aqui y sin mas faltan Edward y Jasper , Alice esta mal que no la ven y Emmett que le pasa el no es asi algo pasa y exigo que me expliquen.

-Termina de comer Isabella-me ordeno mi mama

-No quiero hasta que me expliquen todo

-Quieres saber que paso Isabella yo te lo dire pensamos que conocemos muy bien a las personas solo por tener un laso de sangre o por pensar que somos amigos pero de la nada todo esto se puede volver una mentira hasta el punto de que Traiciones a toda tu familia y amigos ,pero sabes que no sabes ni el maldito motivo del por que eso es lo que paso ¿estas sastifecha?-me dijo Alice despues de teriminar al decirme todo esto

-¡Callate Alice!-le ordeno Rose levantandose de su lugar y mandandole una mirada muy fea.

-¡MALDICION NO ME CALLES!-dijo esto tambien levantanose de su lugar

-Ella queria saber ,asi que le dije un poco -dicIendo esto se marcho

-Podrían dejar de pelear ,no se que rayos paso pero ahora mismo me dirán que paso -les dije a los presentes ,tanto Heidi como Carlos se marcharon a no se donde.

...

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

Uno piensa que conoce bien a las personas y cuando se dan cuenta de que no es asi ,sufren una gran decepcion ,que mas se puede hacer cuando uno queda destrozado ,no podemos lastimarlos aunque ellos si tengan el corazón de hacerlo.

Alice Pov

La única palabra que venia mi mente en este momento es decepción ,mentira y muerte.

No podemos confiar en nadie ,y mucho menos ahora ,si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que escoger entre nosotros o aquellos que alguna vez nos traicionan.

* * *

**Emmett pov**

No es bueno desconfiar en las personas ,pero ahora cualquiera puede traicionar ,¿yo mismo podre ser de confianza?,tengo miedo al ser traicionado pero lo peor es que tengo terror de traicionar.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE VUELTO PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA :( NO ES WORD ES WORDPAD ESTO Y NO TIENE DE ORTOGRAFIA LO SIENTO QUE TAL? HEEEEE JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMO GRACIAS DE Q ME DIERON SUS ANIMOS PAR SEGUIR LES ARE UN MINI-FIC ESPERO QUE LO LEAN se llama MI FINAL FELIZ ESTA DEDICATAS A TODAS LEEANLO ALGUNAS ESCENAS LAS TOME DE EL DORAMA LLAMDO PERSONAL TASTE POR FAVOR LEANLO :D


End file.
